Le Remède
by Katsh-Cbo
Summary: SPOILER ALERT : Ceci est une suite de l'épisode Le Miroir Se Brisa. Et si Laurence trouvait une nouvelle manière d'apaiser son chagrin ?
1. Faites vos jeux

**Le Remède**

 **SPOILER ALERT : Ceci est une « suite » de l'épisode 17 de la saison 2 « Le Miroir Se Brisa ». Donc ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas vous faire joliment spoiler ! Bisous sur vos nez !**

Le Commissaire Laurence s'était discrètement éclipsé du restaurant lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Marlène était en train de tomber sous le charme de Tim Glissant. Cela non pas car il était jaloux, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle et qu'il ne cessait de penser à Maillol. Swan gara sa voiture devant son immeuble et en sortit la tête basse, l'âme en peine. Dire qu'il avait failli la demander en mariage. Elle lui aurait probablement ri au nez, mais elle aurait finalement accepté, il en était sûr. Après tout, si elle avait été dans cet avion, c'était pour revenir à lui, alors tout était possible. Malheureusement, Laurence n'aurait jamais sa réponse. Euphrasie n'était plus de ce monde, et il s'en sentait affreusement responsable. Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais sans l'aide d'Avril et Marlène, il serait probablement allé la rejoindre depuis un bon bout de temps dans l'au-delà. Il avait pourtant été odieux avec ses deux amies qui l'avaient aidé à se relever et à résoudre l'enquête, alors qu'il était au plus bas. Il monta lentement l'escalier qui menait à son appartement en laissant traîner sa main sur la rampe. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'y retrouver seul, noyé dans son désespoir et sa solitude. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en haut, du bruit l'extirpa des ses pensées et il reconnut la chevelure rousse appartenant à la femme qui tambourinait à sa porte.

 _« Allez, Laurence, ouvrez !_

\- _Avril ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »_

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix derrière son dos puis se retourna et bredouilla, se demandant s'il l'avait entendue l'insulter parce qu'il n'ouvrait pas.

 _« Euh, je… Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Si vous n'aviez besoin de rien, tout ça…_

\- _Vous n'êtes pas avec votre Fred ? Elle vous a déjà plaquée ? »_ fit-il avec un sourire et un ton sadiques, tout en sortant les clés de sa poche et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

 _« Bah, en fait… 'Fin, on n'était pas vraiment ensemble, hein. Je lui ai dit que j'voulais pas d'une relation avec elle et…_

\- _Écoutez, Avril. Tout ceci ne me regarde pas. Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais pouvoir aller me coucher, alors s'il vous plaît : rentrez chez vous et foutez-moi la paix. »_

Il ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, espérant avoir été assez rapide pour empêcher la petite rousse de rentrer à son tour. Raté. Il leva les yeux au ciel, priant tous les saints en lesquels il ne croyait pourtant pas pour qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite.

 _« Avril, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ? »_

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander. Elle tapait les bouts de ses doigts les uns contre les autres en essayant de trouver une formulation à son propos, sans grand succès. Sentant Laurence qui s'impatientait, elle inspira un grand coup, releva la tête et se lança enfin.

 _« Quand vous avez appris que je… Enfin que Fred et moi… Enfin…_

\- _Avril, accouchez nom d'un chien._

\- _Ce que vous avez dit, vous le pensiez vraiment ? »_

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda d'un air interrogateur, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

 _« Que c'était une relation contre-nature ? Oui, je le pensais._

\- _Non, j'parle pas ça._

\- _Avril, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, alors je ne me souviens plus tellement de ce que j'ai pu dire ces derniers jours._

\- _Quand vous avez dit que je vous faisais honte… C'était vrai ? »_

Laurence ne se rappelait plus avoir dit ça, mais il voyait combien cela faisait souffrir la jeune journaliste. Elle était en recherche constante d'approbation, elle détestait le décevoir et il le savait bien. Il aurait pu se montrer horrible comme il le faisait souvent et lui affirmer qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle avait bien le droit à un peu de répit.

 _« À chaque fois que je l'ai dit Avril, je le pensais. Mais je parlais du fait que vous me suivez en permanence comme un toutou, avec votre dégaine de camionneur famélique, votre parfum de jockey et votre manie de toujours vous fourrer dans le pétrin. Je ne pensais en aucun cas à la relation prohibée que vous avez entretenue avec cette femme. Enfin, si on peut la qualifier de femme._

\- _C'est vrai ? »_

Elle avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, comme de l'espoir. Il était tenté de lui répondre par la négative mais préféra être un tant soit peu bienveillant et honnête, autant vis-à-vis d'elle, que de lui-même.

 _« Ça ne m'a pas fait honte, Avril. Ça m'a plutôt… Déçu. »_

Il fut à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu le cœur d'Alice se briser à ce moment-là. Il reprit rapidement son propos avant qu'elle ne décide de s'enfuir sans le laisser finir.

 _« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais que vous aimiez les hommes, et non les femmes. Vous ne me décevez pas, c'est juste ce point qui me déçoit… Un peu._

\- _Mais j'aime les hommes, Laurence ! »_

Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Ou plutôt, elle avait répondu trop vite, ne comprenant qu'après coup le sous-entendu du Commissaire.

 _« J'ai eu cette aventure avec Fred, mais ça voulait rien dire, vous savez. C'était comme une expérience ou un truc du genre, quoi. 'Fin j'sais pas trop comment vous dire Laurence, mais j'aime les hommes, et j'veux vraiment que vous le sachiez parce que…_

\- _Parce que… ? »_

Elle baissa la tête et dansa sur ses deux pieds. Elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez, comme très souvent. Elle se détestait pour parler plus vite qu'elle ne pensait.

 _« Parce que si je suis venue vous voir, c'était pour vous le dire… »_

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et qu'elle était plus que mal à l'aise.

 _« Et pourquoi c'était si important pour vous, Avril ? »_

Elle redressa sa tête d'un coup, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction lorsqu'il entendrait ce qu'elle lui dirait.

 _« Parce que vous êtes important pour moi, et qu'à cause de cette importance, vous ne devez pas penser que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer et de désirer un homme, même si c'est un homme comme vous, même si c'est absolument n'importe quoi, parce qu'on sait très bien tous les deux, que nous deux, bah ça mènerait à rien du tout donc pourquoi même essayer ou y penser, puisque ça ne rime à rien et que… »_

Elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade en apnée par l'index que Laurence venait de déposer sur sa bouche. Elle releva les yeux et se rendit compte de la proximité de leurs deux corps, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher ainsi. Elle déglutit difficilement et frissonna. Elle avait peur de la réaction du Commissaire, qui n'avait toujours pas retiré son doigt de ses lèvres.

 _« Avril, Avril… Vous parlez beaucoup trop. »_

Elle acquiesça mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme hypnotisée par Swan, son parfum, la chaleur que son corps dégageait et cette proximité à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Il avait ce quelque chose dans le regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant lorsqu'il avait les yeux posés sur elle. Elle ne le saurait jamais, mais en ce moment-même, il faisait face à une tempête intérieure qui lui hurlait de l'embrasser. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue sur le palier, il ne pensait plus à Maillol, comme si Avril était un remède à sa douleur, une nouvelle drogue qui pourrait apaiser sa peine sans risque d'overdose.

Alice avait chaud, très chaud. Elle sentait un immense désir l'envahir et savait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle avait envie de lui et depuis bien longtemps. Elle sentait le souffle brûlant de Swan sur son visage tant ils étaient proches. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le quartier pouvait l'entendre. Laurence retira son index des lèvres de la jolie rousse pour lui caresser la joue il souriait, comme jamais il n'avait souri face à elle. Au diable ses principes, leurs disputes incessantes et la fatigue. Ce soir, si la voix d'Alice Avril devait de nouveau se faire entendre ici, ce serait dans un cri de plaisir.

Il la regarda intensément l'espace de quelques secondes, tout en plongeant sa main dans sa chevelure de feu. D'un geste, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Avril entoura le corps du Commissaire de ses bras, tandis que la main gauche de ce dernier se glissait sous le pull qu'elle portait. Le contact de leurs peaux créa une nouvelle vague de frissons chez la journaliste qui décida d'approfondir leur baiser déjà brûlant et électrique. Elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Laurence et enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Sans quitter les lèvres de la jolie rousse, il la plaqua contre le mur et la débarrassa de son pull. Elle pouvait sentir _physiquement_ le désir qu'il avait pour elle, et cela la fit sourire, ravie et fière de lui faire autant d'effet. Elle lui arracha sa chemise d'un seul geste, faisant voler tous les boutons, et parcourut de ses mains le corps musclé de son partenaire. Il la découvrait passionnée, animale et il adorait ça. Il quitta sa bouche, tout en lui enlevant son soutien-gorge, et déposa des baisers brûlant sur sa nuque, puis descendit lentement vers ses seins. De sa main libre, il s'insinua dans l'intimité d'Avril et ses doigts commencèrent une danse qui la fit immédiatement chavirer. Elle émit des cris de plaisir à en réveiller les voisins il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, où l'embrasser et où la caresser pour la faire s'envoler. Elle avait un corps absolument parfait pour lui, elle était magnifique, et son désir qui se manifestait à chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses respirations, ne la rendait que plus belle et enivrante encore. À son tour, elle passa sa main sous la ceinture du Commissaire et entreprit de lui faire autant de bien qu'il lui en faisait. Elle sentit les doigts de Laurence se crisper sur son dos tandis qu'il émettait de longs soupirs de plaisir.

 _« Alice… »_

Entendre son prénom dans de telles circonstances excita encore plus la jolie rousse, si cela était encore possible. Elle n'y tenait plus, elle avait _besoin_ de lui maintenant, sans attendre. De sa main gauche, elle força Laurence à relever la tête et à la regarder dans les yeux.

 _« Fais-moi l'amour Swan. »_

 **Boooon, j'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop désappointé.e.s par ma façon d'écrire. C'est ma première fic LPMAC donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire que je change ce qui ne va pas et que j'accentue ce qui va bien !  
La suite bientôt ! ****J**

 **SWALICE VAINCRA !**


	2. Un cadavre dans la bibliothèque

**Hi !**

 **Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, que ce soit ici ou sur Twitwi. Concernant la diffusion de l'épisode Le Miroir Se Brisa : c'était la semaine dernière en Suisse. Je ne sais pas si un replay est dispo, mais si vous avez un lien je veux bien.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Alice souriait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien. Elle baissa les yeux, en direction de l'homme endormi à ses côtés et dont la tête reposait sur son ventre. Il avait l'air calme et apaisé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant. La main de Laurence était posée sur le sein gauche d'Avril depuis un bon moment, étant donné que c'était déjà le cas lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle prenait cela pour un « reste avec moi » silencieux et inconscient de la part du Commissaire.

Elle ferma les yeux et des images et des sensations lui revinrent. Il l'avait faite crier de plaisir comme personne auparavant. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle se remémora comme il l'avait couverte de baisers, en partant de sa bouche et en descendant doucement et irrésistiblement vers son intimité, où sa langue avait commencé à jouer avec son plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de la nuit et avaient fini par s'endormir comblés lorsque le jour avait commencé à se lever. Avril espérait que cette nuit n'était qu'un début à l'histoire qu'ils allaient vivre tous les deux. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se termine aussi vite. Elle était bien avec Laurence et avec un peu de chance, il aurait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Ou alors, le goujat misogyne prendrait le dessus sur le côté tendre et aimant qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer quelques heures plus tôt, et leur relation redeviendrait ce qu'elle était.

Lorsque Swan ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une présence féminine à ses côtés et cela le surprit. Ne bougeant pas pour ne pas révéler le fait qu'il s'était réveillé, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Bien vite, son subconscient lui renvoya les images d'une Avril animale, passionnée et terriblement femme, une Avril qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant cela. Il se rappela la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, comment elle avait crié son nom et comment il avait murmuré le sien dans des soupirs de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui avait montré à quel point elle savait s'y prendre avec ses attributs masculins. Laurence se maudit intérieurement. Certes, ce moment avait été vraiment incroyable, mais il avait la sensation d'avoir fait une terrible connerie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Maillol, d'avoir fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. En plus de ça, coucher avec Avril était la porte ouverte aux pires ennuis, non seulement car elle avait un don pour se mettre dans le pétrin, mais aussi parce qu'elle était incapable de tenir sa langue. Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme, pensa-t-il en essayant de réfréner un sourire, repensant aux prouesses accomplies par la jolie rousse durant la nuit.

Il releva la tête vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle ne dormait plus non plus. Il remarqua également la position de sa main gauche sur le corps d'Avril et la retira immédiatement, presque gêné. Cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de la journaliste, amusée par son geste. Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les stores vénitiens venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux, illuminaient son regard et se posaient sur sa peau comme s'ils n'étaient parvenus sur elle que pour la sublimer. Il la contempla ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir finalement à se reprendre. Il devait rétablir la situation avant que cela ne dégénère plus et qu'Avril ne commence à se faire des idées.

 _« Vous êtes encore là ? »_ fit-il sur un ton neutre, dénué de sentiment et d'agressivité. Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme qui s'attendait très certainement plus à un « bonjour » qu'à ce genre de réplique.

 _« Bonjour Alice, comment ça va ce matin ? Bien dormi ? »_ le reprit-elle. _« Et on s'tutoie plus ? »_

Laurence inspira profondément et se redressa, de manière à lui faire totalement face. Il devait mettre fin à cette relation nouvelle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'aboutir à quelque chose mais ne voulait pas non plus faire souffrir la jolie rousse. Certes, il pouvait se montrer atroce avec elle parfois, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il l'appréciait énormément. Et même plus que ça.

 _« Écoutez Avril…_

 _\- Oh… C'est bon, vous cassez pas Laurence, j'ai compris. »_

Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu l'âme d'Avril exploser et son cœur tomber en lambeaux en ce moment-là. Elle qui rayonnait à peine quelques secondes avant, semblait maintenant honteuse et triste. Elle attira un drap à elle pour se couvrir puis se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Ayant commencé les festivités au salon, c'était là-bas que tous ses vêtements devaient se trouver. Swan attrapa l'autre drap d'une main et prit le bras d'Avril de l'autre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de quitter la pièce.

 _« Alice, attendez… »_

Elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder. Il était certain qu'elle était en train de contenir ses larmes et respecta son choix de ne pas le voir pour le moment. Il resta donc derrière elle, son bras en main et continua son propos d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas la heurter davantage, même si ses mots étaient pour elle comme des coups de poignards.

 _« Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… C'était… Tout était vraiment parfait, Avril. Mais…_

 _\- C'était une erreur. »_ Acheva-t-elle brusquement.

Elle était en colère et elle avait de quoi. Swan ne lui en tint pas rigueur, lui-même se détestait à présent. Ce qu'il lui faisait subir, comment il la traitait à présent, c'était tout bonnement indigne. Cependant, il était à noter que depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il ne pensait plus du tout à Maillol. Il n'y avait plus qu'Avril qui comptait et s'il voulait mettre fin à cela, ce n'était en rien à cause d'Euphrasie.

 _« Merci de comprendre aussi bien, Avril… C'est de ma faute, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et…_

 _\- On était deux Laurence. J'aurais jamais dû venir ici. »_

Elle tenta d'avancer vers le salon, mais oublia qu'elle était retenue par le bras.

 _« Avril… Vous savez bien que vous et moi, de toute façon, c'est impossible. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs bien dit vous-même hier. Non, tout ça, c'était purement physique. C'est tout._

 _\- Ouais, purement physique… »_ répéta Alice en détachant bien chaque syllabe, comme pour se faire un peu plus de mal.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir ici, dire ce qu'elle avait dit à Laurence et faire avec lui ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle réfléchisse après coup ?

 _« Bien sûr, on garde tout cela pour nous, pas besoin d'en parler aux autres… Et surtout pas à Marlène._

 _\- Mais pour qui vous me prenez, Laurence ?! »_

Elle s'était retournée brusquement pour lui dire cela et il avait pu voir dans son regard toute la détresse et la fureur qu'elle ressentait. Cette dernière phrase, encore plus que les précédentes, avaient été de trop. D'un mouvement brusque, elle dégagea son bras et partit vers le salon où elle ramassa en quatrième vitesse toutes ses affaires. Elle fila ensuite à la salle de bain, sous les yeux du Commissaire, qui se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir réparer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Il alla décrocher et pendant qu'il commençait à parler, Alice revint dans le salon, s'empara de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais son instinct de journaliste l'empêcha de partir lorsqu'elle entendit les mots « mort » « légiste » et _« j'arrive tout de suite »_. Quand Laurence se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il comprenait totalement où son regard voulait en venir.

 _« Attendez-moi là, je reviens dans 5 minutes »._

 _oOo_

 _« Un jour faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous arrivez à vous préparer aussi vite._

 _\- À l'armée on n'avait que quelques minutes pour se préparer et l'adjudant exigeait qu'on soit impeccable, sinon on devait se coltiner toutes les corvées. J'ai gardé l'habitude. »_

Avril hocha la tête, comprenant mieux comment Laurence avait réussi à se laver les dents, à se raser et à s'habiller en 4 minutes et 58 secondes très exactement. Oui, elle avait chronométré. Elle avait même espéré qu'il mette plus de 5 minutes pour pouvoir calmer ses nerfs en lui hurlant dessus pour son retard. Raté. Ça n'avait fait que l'agacer un peu plus.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la Facel Vega. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la laisser prendre son scooter et leur éviter à tous les deux ce trajet gênant, mais la connaissant, il avait eu peur que sa colère ne prenne le dessus et la mène à un accident.

Il gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la propriété où les attendait le cadavre puis descendit et se dirigea vers l'entrée sans même attendre Avril. Vu comment les choses évoluaient depuis leur réveil, il avait bon espoir quant à un retour à la normale prochain. Certes, la jeune femme continuerait à lui en vouloir, mais au moins, elle resterait à ses côtés. Elle n'avait aucune envie de redevenir Marie-Chantal et elle voulait se faire un nom dans la profession. Et malheureusement –ou pas– pour eux deux, cela passait par le fait de le suivre dans toutes ses enquêtes.

Le Commissaire et Alice entrèrent dans la salle où gisait un corps de femme sur un grand tapis qui devait bien valoir plusieurs milliers de francs. Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce c'était une grande bibliothèque où tout était bien rangé et à la décoration sobre. Le macchabée détonnait donc d'autant plus avec sa robe à sequins et sa chevelure blond-platine fraîchement décolorée. Laurence observa autour de lui avant de se pencher sur le cadavre. Avril, quant à elle, resta un peu plus en retrait, mais prenait tout de même quelques photos pour son futur article.

 _« Au vu de sa rigidité, elle doit être morte depuis au moins plusieurs heures. Avril, venez voir par ici._

 _\- Quoi ? »_

Elle s'approcha et vint se positionner juste derrière Laurence, qui lui indiquait des marques sur le cou de la victime.

 _« Traces évidentes de strangulation._

 _\- Ravie de la savoir… »_ fit-elle sans vraiment regarder le cadavre, toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à un mort.

 _« Vous dites sans cesse que je ne coopère pas assez, et quand je le fais, vous refusez mon aide._

 _\- Commencez pas à me chercher, Laurence. J'suis pas d'humeur. »_

Swan esquissa un petit sourire puis se tourna vers Martin qui avait son cahier de notes à la main.

 _« On connaît son identité ?_

 _\- Non Commissaire. Elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle. C'est Mme Bodin, la propriétaire, qui l'a découverte. Mais elle ne la connaît pas non plus._

 _\- Bien. Merci Martin. »_

Le jeune officier fit un signe de la tête puis sortit de la pièce.

 _« Euh, Laurence ?_

 _\- Oui, Avril ?_

 _\- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour avoir les cheveux de cette couleur ? J'veux dire, le blond platine faut oser quand même... Et puis cette tenue… Ça vous choque pas vous ? »_

Il appuya sa tête sur sa main. Alice n'avait pas tort : la victime ne devait même pas avoir 18 ans. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et demanda à un des officiers présents où il pourrait trouver Mme Bodin. Ce dernier lui indiqua le rez-de-chaussée, où le Commissaire se rendit suivi de près par sa petite journaliste.

Marguerite Bodin, 60 ans environ, était assise sur un des fauteuils rouges du salon. L'air parfaitement calme malgré la découverte d'un cadavre inconnu chez elle, elle rappelait à Avril Sœur Clémence, très certainement la none la plus méchante de tout l'orphelinat Ste Catherine. Elle regarda Laurence s'approcher de la propriétaire des lieux, restant un peu à l'écart, suffisamment pour ne pas être directement confrontée à celle qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais suffisamment près tout de même pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'être très aimable et Alice pensa qu'elle ne serait pas surprise que quelqu'un ait déposé le cadavre ici juste pour l'embêter. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas être la meurtrière car elle n'était rentrée que ce matin, à peine une heure plus tôt. Et évidemment, elle avait des témoins qui pourraient confirmer son alibi. Avril était si absorbée par l'écoute de la discussion se déroulant face à elle (et par l'observation des traits de Laurence qu'elle trouvait particulièrement séduisant) qu'elle sursauta lorsque Martin vint lui parler.

 _« Désolée Mademoiselle Avril, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !_

 _\- Y a pas d'mal Martin. Dites voir, vous savez comment elle est la Bodin ?_

 _\- Une vraie peau de vache. Elle nous a traités comme des moins que rien quand on est arrivés pour le cadavre. Elle a même crié sur Da Costa !_

 _\- Non, sérieux ?!_

 _\- Ouais. Tous ses voisins la détestent. D'ailleurs, ça nous a même étonnés quand on est arrivés ici et qu'on a vu que c'était pas elle la victime. »_

Avril ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque. Elle appréciait beaucoup Martin, il était tout le temps agréable et attentionné avec elle. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom... Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Laurence tourna la tête dans leur direction et aperçut le grand sourire arboré par la jolie rousse en compagnie du jeune officier. Une boule de colère sourde se forma immédiatement dans sa gorge et cela transparut dans son regard, ce que nota d'ailleurs très vite Martin.

 _« Je vous laisse Mademoiselle Avril, ou je sens que le Commissaire va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. »_

Il partit immédiatement après avoir dit cela et Alice se retourna vers Laurence. Elle lui adressa un regard de défi si cela l'énervait tant qu'elle parle à d'autres hommes, alors il n'était pas près d'être à nouveau calme. Elle voyait très clairement qu'il était terriblement jaloux, mais il avait dit lui-même que ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'était que « purement physique ». Et elle avait la ferme intention de lui faire regretter tous les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce matin.

Tous. Les. Mots.

Sans exception.

D'après Mme Bodin, la seule blonde platine du quartier vivait chez Basile Barrot, un voisin qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Fêtard invétéré, elle avait déposé plusieurs plaintes contre lui pour tapage nocturne. En plus, étant très croyante, Marguerite désapprouvait totalement son mode de vie : cinéaste qui se prenait pour le plus grand réalisateur de sa génération, il consommait alcool, drogue et femmes sans restriction. La victime pourrait ainsi très bien être sa compagne « officielle » qui se serait disputée avec l'une de ses maîtresses.

Laurence et Avril se dirigèrent donc vers le domicile des Barrot, une immense maison avec piscine, jardins, voitures de luxe et curiosités en tous genres.

 _« Ouah, la baraque ! Z'avez vu ça, Laurence ? Ils ont même des poneys là-bas ! »_

Swan esquissa un petit sourire devant la vision d'une Alice totalement émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Cela amusait beaucoup le Commissaire qui avait grandi dans une demeure au moins aussi luxueuse que celle-ci.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés devant la porte, Laurence fit signe à Avril de se taire et d'écouter, ce qu'elle fit pour une fois sans broncher. À l'intérieur, deux personnes se disputaient avec violence et la jolie rousse était à peu près sûre de reconnaître le bruit de casseroles heurtant le sol. Laurence ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur avant de se retourner vers Alice.

 _« Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. »_

Il savait très bien que c'était peine perdue que d'essayer de la faire rester en dehors des évènements, mais bêtement, il gardait encore l'espoir qu'un jour elle l'écouterait et cesserait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il s'engouffra dans la demeure et se dirigea vers la source des cris. Il reconnut également les pas de la jeune journaliste derrière lui, toujours aussi discrète. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers elle pour lui adresser un regard noir. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire enfantin de la part d'Avril. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais ce genre de vision l'attendrissait plus que de raison. Ils reprirent leur chemin et aperçurent des casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine voler à travers la pièce, allant tous dans la même direction. D'un côté, un homme brun, la trentaine, qui évitait les projectiles aussi bien que possible et hurlait à son assaillante de se calmer. De l'autre, une femme à la chevelure blond-platine, qui lançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en insultant copieusement son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le duo dans son champ de vision, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers eux et les menaça avec une cuillère en bois.

 _« Bonjour Madame. Je suis le Commissaire Laurence, j'enquête sur le meurtre qu'il y a eu chez votre voisine, Mme Bodin._

 _\- Quelqu'un a enfin refroidi la vieille peau ? »_ demanda l'homme, heureux de ne plus être la cible du courroux de la blonde. Il s'avança vers Swan et Alice et tendit la main à l'un, puis à l'autre, en prenant bien soin d'adresser un sourire ravageur à la jolie rousse, provoquant au passage la réapparition de cette colère sourde chez le Commissaire.

 _« Basile Barrot, réalisateur, enchanté. Et elle c'est Françoise Lenoir, ma compagne._

 _\- Plus pour très longtemps. »_ Aboya cette dernière avant de se diriger vers un petit meuble pour y prendre une cigarette.

 _« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »_ interrogea Basile, avec un grand sourire.

 _« Me dire tous les deux où vous étiez cette nuit et me faire une liste des femmes que vous connaissez ayant une couleur de cheveux similaire à la vôtre._

 _\- J'étais chez ma sœur, elle était malade. J'ai même dû appeler un médecin vers minuit._

 _\- Il y avait une fête au studio, j'y suis resté jusqu'à 5h30 environ. Ensuite, je suis rentré ici et je me suis couché._

 _\- Avec une de ses putes, comme d'habitude. »_ Ajouta Françoise.

 _« Ne l'écoutez pas, je suis rentré seul. Et concernant les blondes platine, il n'y a qu'elle. J'ai bien dû en voir passer au studio, mais de là à vous donner des noms, j'en serais incapable._

 _\- La même. Autre chose ou vous pouvez vous barrer maintenant ?»_

Avril et Laurence échangèrent un regard. Charmante, Françoise. Basile profita du départ du commissaire et de la journaliste pour partir avec eux, les remerciant même d'être arrivés et de l'avoir libéré de cette querelle. Certes, il avait amplement mérité le déferlement de colère dont il avait été victime, mais de là à rester pour se faire hurler dessus, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

 _« Encore un mec qui assume pas ses actes…»_ glissa Alice alors qu'elle et Laurence rejoignaient la Facel Vega. Il ne répliqua pas, acceptant la remarque pour ce qu'elle était.

Le trajet qui les ramena au Commissariat se fit sur une ambiance plus détendue qu'à l'aller, chacun ayant pris une décision concernant l'attitude à adopter avec l'autre. Lui s'était mis en tête de tout faire pour que leur relation redevienne telle qu'elle était avant cette nuit. Cette histoire lui avait fait se rendre compte qu'il tenait assez à la jeune rousse pour ne pas vraiment vouloir se débarrasser d'elle de suite. Alice, de son côté, avait la ferme attention de faire bouger les choses. À partir de maintenant, elle ferait tout pour rendre Laurence jaloux dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il lui avait dit que rien n'était possible entre eux ? Très bien, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Laurence poussa la porte de son bureau et adressa un sourire à Marlène qui tapait sur sa machine.

 _« Bonjour Commissaire !_

 _\- Bonjour Marlène. Tenez, j'ai ramassé cette chose étrange sur la scène de crime, vous voulez bien vous en occuper s'il vous plaît ? »_

Il fit un signe vers la porte au moment où Alice entra.

 _« Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle Laurence. »_

À en juger par le sourire qu'il arborait, il se trouvait effectivement très drôle. La jeune secrétaire fut ravie de voir son amie à qui elle avait des choses à raconter.

 _« Oh ! Bonjour Alice !_

 _\- Salut Marlène. »_

La journaliste s'appuya sur le bord du bureau de la jolie blonde et observa Laurence qui disposait et écrivait sur son tableau les premiers éléments de l'enquête. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps du Commissaire et son expression changea lorsque des souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en tête. Les mains de Swan descendant le long de son dos d'une manière incroyablement sensuelle, ses fesses musclées sur lesquelles elle avait crispé ses doigts lorsque son plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme, ses lèvres qu'elle avait adoré embrasser… Elle avait tant envie que tout cela se produise à nouveau qu'elle se surprit à rêver d'un futur proche où elle et Swan feraient de nouveau l'amour, avec autant de passion que la première fois. Il l'avait faite se sentir plus vivante que jamais et elle refusait que ce soit la dernière fois. Une main lui tapota le bras, la sortant de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de Marlène qui lui faisait signe de venir plus près d'elle. L'adorable secrétaire colla le bord de sa main sur la joue d'Avril et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 _« J'ai des choses à te raconter Alice ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait hier soir ! »_

La journaliste dut retenir un rire en pensant que jamais Marlène ne pourrait se douter de ce qu'elle-même avait bien pu faire au même moment, et surtout avec qui elle l'avait fait.

 _« Marlène, si vous me cherchez, je suis chez le légiste. »_

Il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes enfin seules.

 _« Alors ? Raconte !_

 _\- Tim m'a invitée au restaurant. Bon, au départ je n'avais pas trop envie d'y aller. Pas parce que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais… Enfin, tu vois…_

 _\- Non, j'vois pas. Mais c'est pas grave, continue !_

 _\- Comme le Commissaire était tout triste, je lui ai dit de venir avec nous, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, à un moment il a disparu. Comme ça, envolé ! Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu aller faire… » Avril esquissa un sourire, mais se reprit vite avant que Marlène ne se doute de quelque chose. « Enfin bref. Je suis donc restée en tête-à-tête avec Tim. Il a été a-do-rable ! Un amour ! C'était la première fois qu'un homme m'écoutait comme ça. Il était doux, attentionné, prévenant…_

 _\- Mais ça s'rait-il pas que notre Marlène commencerait à oublier le Commissaire ?_

 _\- Et bien à vrai dire, Alice… Je crois que oui. Après manger, nous sommes allés marcher. Et à un moment…_

 _\- Quoi ? Il t'a embrassée ?!_

 _\- Non. »_ Devant la mine déçue de la jolie rousse, Marlène se dépêcha de rectifier. _« Ce n'est pas à ce moment-là qu'il m'a embrassée._

 _\- Ah je le savais ! »_

Avril sauta de joie en frappant dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. On aurait dit une enfant.

 _« C'était si romantique Alice, je te jure ! Ensuite, il m'a raccompagnée chez moi…_

 _\- Attends, t'as fait frotti-frotta avec Glissant ?_

 _\- Non voyons Alice, pas le premier soir enfin ! »_

La journaliste se rappela que Marlène n'était pas aussi libérée qu'elle et qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à suivre les conventions sociales. Avril respectait le choix de son amie, même si elle ne le partageait pas. Après tout, c'était certainement mieux ainsi car de nombreux hommes voulant seulement passer une nuit avec la jolie secrétaire étaient découragés par ces premiers rendez-vous et évitaient ainsi de lui briser le cœur en la larguant après avoir fait leur petite affaire.

 _« Il m'a tenu la main pendant toute notre balade et il a été un vrai gentleman. D'ailleurs je le revois très bientôt…_

 _\- Ah oui ? Quand ? Demain ? »_

Le sourire de Marlène s'élargit un peu plus et elle fit « non » de la tête, ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser un peu plus la curiosité d'Avril.

 _« Ce soir !_

 _\- Ah c'est géniiial Marlène ! »_ s'exclama la jolie rousse en sautillant.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? »_ demanda Laurence qui entra à ce moment-là, calmant les deux femmes d'un coup.

 _« Rien. »_ répondirent-elles en cœur, soudain sages comme des images.

Cela inquiéta quelque peu le Commissaire. Avril avait-elle parlé ? Elle pouvait faire des choses stupides, mais de là à tout raconter à Marlène, quand même… Il dévisagea la jeune journaliste qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. D'habitude, quand elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher et qu'il la regardait ainsi, elle rougissait légèrement et ses pieds ne tenaient plus en place. Pas là. Cela devait donc être autre chose, qu'il découvrirait tôt ou tard.

 _« Bon, Glissant a confirmé ce que je pensais : elle est bien morte étranglée, peu avant minuit. Barrot n'a donc pas pu faire le coup. »_

Il épingla des photos sur son tableau quand Martin frappa à la porte. Il entra et Avril lui adressa un immense sourire qui eut pour effet de faire enrager silencieusement Laurence.

 _« Commissaire, une certaine Joséphine Tallin est là. Elle dit que sa cousine a disparu et vu la description, ça pourrait être la personne qu'on a retrouvée ce matin._

 _\- Faites-la entrer. »_

Le jeune officier s'exécuta, non sans échanger un regard avec Alice avant de quitter la pièce. Une jeune femme brune d'environ 25 ans entra et Laurence l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui.

 _« C'est ma cousine, Commissaire. Elle a disparu. On devait se retrouver ce matin pour aller travailler mais elle n'est pas venue. Je suis allée voir chez elle et chez ses amis, mais rien._

 _\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle, je vous prie ?_

 _\- Ruby Rose. Enfin, son nom c'est Rose Tallin, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ruby. C'est son nom de scène. On est hôtesses au Majestic, le cabaret à la sortie de Tourcoing. C'est vrai qu'elle est jeune, mais elle avait besoin d'argent. Ses parents sont morts et moi je peux pas vraiment l'aider avec mon petit salaire… Et puis bon, à 16 ans, c'est légal de bosser. Non ?_

 _\- Oui Vous avez une idée de l'heure à laquelle elle a disparu ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment… Je sais qu'elle a effectué le numéro de 22h30 avec Raymond, mais qu'elle n'était pas là pour celui de minuit. J'ai dû la remplacer… Il va nous manquer quelqu'un maintenant. Je veux bien prendre la relève à la danse, mais qui pourra me remplacer pour le chant… »_

Laurence releva la tête vers Avril avec une sourire malicieux. À en juger par l'expression qu'arborait la jolie rousse, ils avaient eu la même idée : le Majestic allait avoir une nouvelle chanteuse en la personne d'Alice Avril. Il pourrait ainsi avoir un œil à l'intérieur du cabaret et elle serait au plus près de l'action pour écrire son article. En plus, elle adorait chanter et il adorait l'écouter et la regarder quand elle le faisait.

Laurence conduisit Joséphine à la morgue pour qu'elle puisse officiellement reconnaître le corps et la journaliste s'empressa de partir pour aller postuler au cabaret avant que la place ne soit prise. Arrivant dehors, elle se souvint d'un détail : son scooter était resté au pied de l'immeuble du Commissaire. Et merde.

Visiblement, Swan s'en rappela également et arriva rapidement dehors. Il regarda Avril et soupira, l'air agacé.

 _« Je suppose que je vais encore devoir faire le taxi. »_

Pour toute réponse, Alice haussa les épaules avec une moue innocente. Ils montèrent dans la Facel Vega et partirent en direction du Majestic.

 _oOo_

 _« Dites-moi Avril… Vous ne vous intéressez quand même pas à Martin ? »_

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route, comme s'il venait de poser la question la plus banale qui soit.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?_

 _\- Fred, puis Martin… Je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez aucun goût._

 _\- Vous semblez oublier une chose, Laurence._

 _\- Et quoi, je vous prie ?_

 _\- Entre Fred et Martin, il y a eu vous. »_

Touché. Il ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse, c'était totalement prévisible. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et eut l'impression de le voir rougir. Ça alors, le grand Commissaire Laurence qui laissait presque transparaître ses émotions. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme, mais le cerveau du policier était en ébullition. Des questions venaient à présent se bousculer dans sa tête, alors qu'il avait réussi à les éviter jusque là. Lorsqu'il gara enfin la voiture devant le cabaret pour y déposer Alice, il se lança.

 _« Avril ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ça voulait dire quelque chose pour toi ? »_

Il n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. La jolie rousse trouvait cela touchant de le voir se montrer aussi vulnérable face à elle. Elle plaça sa main sur la cuisse du Commissaire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 _« Ça veut toujours dire quelque chose pour moi. »_

Elle sortit de la voiture sans même lui adresser un regard, le laissant incroyablement déstabilisé.

Alice Avril le déstabilisait.

Et pour bien plus d'une raison.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que la mise en route de l'enquête ne vous a pas ennuyé.e.s. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je corrigerai le tir pour le chap3. Je sais que certain.e.s attendaient un chapitre caliente et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.e.s. Rassurez-vous, je vais me rattraper… C'est promis :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Mise à nu

**Hola !**

 **Merci pour vos retours, vous êtes vraiment top !**

 **J'ai écrit certaines scènes sur « L'atelier » d'Alexis Rault (bande originale du génialissime De Plus Belle). Je vous mets le lien ici si jamais ça vous dit !**

www .musicme. com

/Alexis-Rault/albums/De-Plus-Belle-(Bande-Originale-du-Film)-3663729030900. html ? play=04

 **Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Mise à nu**

Sur le chemin du retour, Laurence n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Avril. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. C'était plus fort que lui, elle l'obsédait, et plus que de raison. Il essayait en vain de porter son attention sur autre chose, voulait se focaliser sur l'enquête qui débutait, mais sans succès. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle obsession envers une femme c'était…

 _« Maillol »_ souffla-t-il, peiné.

Il se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps où son attention était restée figée sur Avril, il n'avait plus pensé à Euphrasie. D'un côté, c'était mieux, car cela l'avait empêché de souffrir. Mais de l'autre, il se sentait honteux d'avoir aussi vite oublié celle qu'il s'apprêtait pourtant à demander en mariage. Si Alice était le remède idéal à son incommensurable tristesse, elle avait également été le succube qui l'avait détourné de la femme de sa vie… Bien que cette dernière fût à présent d'un autre monde.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les pensées qu'il avait. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer maintenant, c'était l'enquête, et rien d'autre.

oOo

Alice était parvenue sans grande peine à se faire engager au Majestic. Il fallait avouer qu'une sublime rousse qui savait à la fois chanter, danser et faire le service, c'était un peu le Saint Graal pour ce petit cabaret.

Avril attendait dans le minuscule vestiaire réservé aux hôtesses qu'on lui apporte les différentes tenues qu'elle devait essayer. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

 _« Ouhla mais t'es hyper chargée ! Attends, je vais t'aider ! »_

Alice s'empressa de débarrasser Joséphine de la moitié des vêtements qui pesaient sur ses bras fins.

 _« C'est tout pour toi. Il y aura certainement des choses trop grandes ou trop petites, mais c'est pas grave. T'auras qu'à me les rendre. Il te faut en priorité des robes, comme tu vas chanter. Des questions ?_

\- _Euh non… Ah si ! Quand c'est que je peux aller répéter ? Parce que je les connais pas moi, vos chansons !_

\- _T'en fais pas. Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe du numéro de chant, comme ça tu auras tout le temps de répéter demain._

\- _D'accord… »_

La jeune journaliste observa Joséphine sortir un petit flacon de sa poche puis le lui tendre.

 _« Tiens, il faut que tes ongles soient toujours vernis avec ça. Et le perds pas, la couleur est unique, spéciale Majestic. Si tu le paumes, tu risques de te faire chahuter sévère !_

\- _Merci, mais bon, moi et le vernis…_

\- _T'as pas le choix. »_ Joséphine lui montra ses mains. _« Même les hommes y ont droit, ça fait partie de notre uniforme._

\- _Ah... »_

Joséphine posa sur une petite table les vêtements qu'elle tenait toujours sur son bras.

 _« Ce soir, tu assures la prestation de 22h. »_

Sans même attendre la réponse d'Alice, la jeune brune ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce.

 _« Euh… Mais c'est quoi le numéro de 22h ? »_ Cria Alice, pour se faire entendre par sa collègue qui était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

 _« L'effeuillage !_

\- _Le… Quoi ? »_

La jeune journaliste n'était pas totalement sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle devrait demander des précisions plus tard, ne serait-ce que pour savoir comment allait se dérouler son passage sur la scène du cabaret. Elle plongea dans l'exploration des diverses tenues que Joséphine lui avait apportées, qui étaient toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Avril lorsqu'elle attrapa un corset rouge aux lacets de cuir noir.

Laurence aurait intérêt à être là à 22h.

oOo

Le Commissaire épingla une nouvelle photo sur son tableau noir.

 _« Vous voyez Marlène ? Cet homme s'appelle Georges Darrieux. Il est employé au Majestic comme homme de ménage et accessoirement, il a été le dernier à voir Ruby en vie. »_ Il illustrait ses dires par des traits à la craie, reliant les deux jeunes gens.

 _« Vous pensez que c'est lui qui l'a tuée ?_

\- _Très franchement, j'en doute. Quand je l'ai interrogé, il tremblait comme une feuille. Pas parce qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, non… Parce que je lui faisais peur._

\- _Oh ! Le pauvre ! Vous n'avez pas été trop méchant avec lui, j'espère ?_

\- _Je vous assure que non, Marlène. Toujours est-il que je vois mal un homme si peureux commettre un crime._

\- _Oh, vous savez, moi j'avais un oncle dont tout le monde se moquait parce qu'il avait peur des poules. Et bien, figurez-vous qu'un jour, pris d'une colère incroyable, il a pris une hache et est allé décapiter toutes les poules qu'il y avait dans le jardin de ma grand-mère Albertine ! Une vraie boucherie, c'était a-ffreux ! »_

Laurence ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'anecdote de Marlène. Sa secrétaire était un vrai rayon de soleil qui éclairait ses journées si sombres.

 _« Ne changez jamais Marlène._

\- _C'est promis, Commissaire. »_

Elle lui adressa un sourire gigantesque, comme elle seule en avait le secret. Martin frappa à la porte et informa son supérieur que les personnes qu'il voulait interroger étaient arrivées. Il les fit entrer.

Le premier était Michel Giraud, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en fauteuil roulant, amputé des deux jambes. Son visage était marqué d'une immense tristesse, très certainement causée par la mort de Ruby. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait appelé la police pour signaler la disparition de la jeune femme cette nuit, bien avant Joséphine. Rare proche de Mme Bodin, il avait eu du mal à croire que sa petite protégée avait été retrouvée morte au domicile de son amie.

Il fut suivi par Adélaïde, une blonde élancée, très chic qui avait une certaine lueur de provocation dans les yeux. Typiquement le genre de femme qu'adorait Laurence. Pourtant, il n'y prêta pas une grande attention, ce que nota immédiatement Marlène. Le dernier à entrer fut Marc Garrec. La quarantaine, il avait un air enfantin à cause de ses multiples tâches de rousseur et de ses cheveux dont la couleur s'approchait de celle de la chevelure d'Alice. Tous trois s'installèrent face au Commissaire qui commença à les interroger.

 _« Et donc vous habitiez tous les trois avec la victime ?_

\- _Oui. Vous savez, Commissaire, ma maison est grande et je ne me vois pas vivre seul… »_ répondit Michel. _« Depuis l'accident, Adélaïde et Marc vivent avec moi. Ruby est arrivée ensuite._

\- _Excusez-moi, mais… De quel accident parlez-vous ?_

\- _Un accident d'avion, il y a deux ans. »_

Le cœur de Laurence fit un bond lorsqu'il entendit ces mots de la part d'Adélaïde. De nouvelles images de Maillol se bousculèrent dans son esprit, puis s'entremêlèrent avec celles d'Avril. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de reprendre son calme et invita la belle blonde à poursuivre ses explications.

 _« Nous partions en Afrique, en avion. Mais il y a eu un accident…_

\- _Denise, la femme de Michel est morte sur le coup. Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de ma tendre Rosalie de rejoindre le seigneur... »_ compléta Marc.

 _« Rosalie était ma fille. Et malheureusement, elle a été vite suivie par son frère, Louis, le mari d'Adélaïde. J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là. Tout ce qui m'était cher… C'est une douleur indescriptible que de perdre un enfant, vous savez. Alors en perdre deux, ainsi que l'amour de votre vie… J'ai pensé que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre. Les plaies que j'avais aux jambes s'infectaient et je peux vous le dire, Commissaire : j'ai prié pour en mourir. Finalement, je suis resté en vie, mais sans mes jambes… »_

Le bruit de Marlène se mouchant bruyamment les fit tous sursauter et se retourner pour la regarder. Elle était en pleurs.

 _« Pardonnez-moi, mais votre histoire est si triste !_

\- _Vous pouvez aller prendre l'air Marlène, je vais me débrouiller, merci. »_

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

 _« Et Ruby, dans tout ça ?_

\- _Elle est arrivée en ville et cherchait un lieu où loger, alors mon beau-père lui a proposé de venir s'installer chez nous. »_ répondit Marc en posant une main sur l'épaule de Michel.

 _« Et d'où la connaissiez-vous ?_

\- _Nous sommes des habitués du Majestic, nous l'avons rencontrée là-bas. Adélaïde, Michel et moi y allons souvent. C'est mieux que la télé et on y rencontre du monde._

\- _Et puis, elle était tellement adorable… On ne pouvait rien lui refuser._

\- _Michel était très proche d'elle, Ruby lui rappelait Rosalie au même âge._

\- _J'avais même prévu de lui léguer la moitié de mes biens à ma mort. Elle avait l'avenir devant elle, cette gamine… »_

Laurence regarda tour à tour Marc et Adélaïde. Sans le savoir, leur beau-père venait de leur fournir un mobile pour le meurtre de la jeune femme. Car si elle héritait de 50% des biens de Michel, ils se retrouveraient contraints de se partager la moitié restante. Et vu la fortune que possédait l'homme, cette moitié « perdue » pour les deux beaux-enfants pouvait s'estimer à plusieurs dizaines de milliers de francs. On avait déjà vu des crimes commis pour moins que ça.

 _« Et où étiez-vous tous les deux, cette nuit ?_

\- _Au Majestic, jusqu'à 1h du matin environ. Plein de monde pourra vous le confirmer, comme on est des habitués, ils connaissent bien nos têtes. »_

Marlène revint dans la pièce lorsque Laurence se leva pour remercier les trois personnes d'être venues. Il les reconduit jusqu'à la sortie de son bureau et ferma la porte, qui fut rouverte dans la seconde par une charmante rousse.

 _« Avril, déjà de retour ?_

\- _Yep ! Devinez quoi Laurence : j'ai été engagée ! Je commence ce soir à 22h par… »_ Elle réfléchit un instant. _« De l'effeuillage ? »_ dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ demanda Marlène.

 _« Alors là, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais Joséphine a dit qu'elle allait m'expliquer avant que je monte sur scène. Vous allez venir, Laurence ?_

\- _Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde… »_

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, qu'elle lui rendit, sans le quitter des yeux. Marlène ne put même pas remarquer l'échange silencieux qui avait lieu car elle fut captivée par l'heure que donnait sa montre.

 _« Oh ! Je vais être en retard !_

\- _En retard ?_

\- _Ouais, notre Marlène a un rencard ! »_

La jolie blonde enfila son manteau en quatrième vitesse, prit son manteau et quitta la pièce en oubliant même de dire au revoir à ses deux amis.

 _« Glissant ?_

\- _Ouaip ! »_

Le Commissaire sourit, non pas à cause de la relation naissante entre sa secrétaire et le légiste, mais parce qu'il se retrouvait enfin seul avec la femme dont il avait très envie en ce moment précis. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et le bureau de Marlène. Il posa une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Avril qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux et dont le rythme cardiaque venait de très nettement s'accélérer. Il lui enleva doucement sa veste tout en caressant son épaule de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

 _« L'effeuillage, Avril, c'est ça… »_

Il commença à déboutonner très lentement le chemisier de la jeune femme qui le regardait toujours avec la même intensité. Elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, et lui aussi, elle le savait. Mais elle ne craquerait pas. Elle voulait lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui avait dit. Laurence déposa un baiser brûlant dans le cou d'Avril, ce qui éveilla tous ses sens et lui fit oublier toutes ses résolutions. Elle se jeta sur la bouche de Swan avec une ardeur encore plus grande que la dernière fois. Il la souleva pour la poser sur le bureau et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, pouvant de nouveau sentir à quel point il la voulait. Elle passa ses mains sous le pantalon de cet homme dont elle avait follement envie et lui arracha bien vite un premier gémissement de plaisir. Il agrippa d'un geste les bras de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à arrêter le doux supplice qu'elle lui infligeait, et l'allongea sur le bureau en prenant bien soin d'éviter la machine à écrire.

 _« Cette fois Alice, c'est moi qui mène la danse. »_

Il glissa ses doigts sous la petite culotte d'Avril et commença à jouer avec elle et son plaisir. Son souffle s'accélérait, elle résistait pour ne pas gémir mais ce qu'il lui faisait était tellement bon qu'elle finit par émettre un cri qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant. Il valait mieux éviter que la voix de la jolie rousse se fasse entendre, cela risquerait d'alerter ses collègues. Il tenait toujours de sa main gauche les bras d'Alice et ne comptait pas les lâcher de sitôt, car il voulait rester entièrement maître de la situation. Il remonta sa main droite et déboutonna le pantalon de la journaliste. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou puis sa poitrine et entama une longue descente vers sa partie charnelle. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps d'arriver au nombril de la jeune femme la porte du fond s'était ouverte, laissant Timothée Glissant face au moment le plus gênant de sa vie. Les deux amants tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui, pris sur le fait, honteux. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond, et Alice commença à reboutonner ses vêtements sans attendre. Elle était rouge pivoine. Laurence était furieux.

 _« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je venais chercher Marlène…_

\- _Elle t'attend. Dehors. Là-bas. »_ Répondit Alice en essayant de contenir son malaise.

Le légiste acquiesça puis sortit sans demander son reste. Laurence se lança à sa poursuite dans le couloir et le rattrapa bien vite.

 _« Écoutez Glissant…_

\- _Ce que vous faîtes avec Alice ne me regarde pas, Commissaire. N'vous en faîtes pas, je garderai tout ça pour moi. Inutile que tout le monde soit au courant, ce sont vos affaires._

\- _Merci. »_

Tim fit un signe de la tête à Swan qui repartit ensuite à son bureau. Elle était déjà partie. Évidemment. Penser qu'elle serait restée après cela était idiot.

Laurence se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris. Désirer Avril était une chose, mais vouloir lui faire l'amour au commissariat et en plus sans verrouiller les portes en était une autre. Il avait toujours été un homme à femmes, certes, mais il savait maîtriser ses envies en règle générale. L'effet qu'elle lui faisait était de plus en plus important, elle le changeait. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour quelqu'un aurait un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Et plus encore, qui aurait pu croire que ce quelqu'un se nommerait Alice Avril ?

oOo

21h45. Elle était prête, mais elle mourait de stress. La journaliste se regarda dans le miroir du petit vestiaire : sous une veste noire assez transparente, elle portait le corset rouge à lanières de cuir noir qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt. En bas, une jupe noire, courte et très moulante et des collants opaques. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés et son maquillage la rendait encore plus désirable si cela était possible. Un rouge à lèvres carmin faisait ressortir sa bouche et un trait de khôl ainsi que du mascara venait rehausser son regard. Elle était à tomber par terre, sexy sans être vulgaire. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Raymond entra sans frapper et ne put la quitter des yeux.

 _« Alice, je crois que je suis amoureux. »_

Cette remarque la fit rire. Elle était tendue et ça se voyait, alors il avait voulu l'aider.

 _« T'es magnifique, ma rouquine. Tu vas les rendre tous fous de toi !_

\- _Merci Raymond. Tu danses avec Josie, ce soir ?_

\- _Oui… Je préférerais danser avec sa cousine, Ruby, mais bon… Enfin tu vois quoi…_

\- _Tu l'aimais bien, Ruby ?_

\- _Cette fille, c'était un amour. J'ai de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je ne l'ai pas vu revenir pour notre deuxième numéro. Mais bon, comme Joséphine s'est de suite proposée, je me suis dit qu'elles avaient dû s'arranger…_

\- _Joséphine savait pourquoi elle n'était plus là ?_

\- _J'en sais rien, mais c'était bizarre… »_

La brune dont ils parlaient entra dans la pièce et pointa Alice du doigt.

 _« Toi, maintenant, sur scène. »_

Avril sentit son estomac se consumer de stress. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle engagée là-dedans ?

 _« Bon courage, ma rouquine. »_

oOo

Le Commissaire Laurence était assis à une table depuis laquelle il avait une superbe vue sur la scène. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir et il devait bien avouer que la présence d'autant d'hommes dans la salle lui déplaisait fortement. Il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'ils allaient tous avoir les yeux posés sur _sa_ femme. Sa femme… Il se rendit compte au moment où il le pensa qu'il s'appropriait Avril, alors qu'il l'avait rejetée quelques heures plus tôt, lui disant qu'entre eux, rien ne serait jamais possible.

L'obscurité se fit dans le cabaret, et lorsque le projecteur illumina la scène, il put reconnaître la silhouette d'Alice, de dos, assise sur une chaise. La musique débuta et elle se retourna, face au public. Elle commença par enlever très lentement sa veste, dénudant d'abord ses épaules, qu'elle caressa avec une extrême sensualité, rappelant à Laurence comment il l'avait lui-même effleurée plus tôt. Elle laissa tomber sa veste négligemment sur le sol, puis se leva et s'avança sur le devant de la scène, là où la lumière était telle qu'on pouvait la voir très distinctement. Elle se déhancha lascivement au rythme de la musique, observant les hommes qui avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, hypnotisés. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Laurence, son expression changea. Il reconnut de suite la femme à qui il avait fait l'amour. Elle avait cet air animal et terriblement excitant. À présent, elle ferait ce spectacle uniquement pour lui.

Elle repartit sur la chaise, remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses et les passa sous sa jupe puis enleva ses collants, sous les yeux ébahis des mâles présents. Elle maniait à la perfection le couple exposition/suggestion. Elle revint au devant de la scène, de dos au public et défit progressivement les lacets de son corset, jusqu'à pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Un soutien-gorge sans bretelles rouge recouvrait encore ses seins. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son corps et enleva très lentement sa jupe avant d'aller se rasseoir sur sa chaise, où elle n'était plus qu'une ombre en pleine lumière. Elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge et le lâcha dans un geste d'une immense provocation. Laurence était captivé par ce spectacle qui était malheureusement déjà fini. La musique se tut, l'obscurité se fit de nouveau et un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si la jeune journaliste avait un terrible pouvoir sur lui, il y avait fort à parier que cela fût réciproque elle n'aurait pas assuré sa prestation de cette manière s'il n'avait pas été là.

Il déposa trois billets sur la table puis s'en alla, pensant à la prochaine fois où il lui enlèverait lui-même ses vêtements.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, le Commissaire entra dans son bureau en souriant, fredonnant la musique sur laquelle Alice s'était dénudée la veille. Marlène, qui était déjà là, fut interpellée par cette inhabituelle bonne humeur matinale.

 _« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, Commissaire ?_

\- _Et vous Marlène ? Comment était cette soirée avec Glissant ? »_

Elle ne savait pas s'il lui posait sincèrement la question ou s'il venait de l'envoyer paître. Il la regardait gentiment avec l'air d'attendre une réponse. La secrétaire pencha alors pour la première solution.

 _« Très bien. Nous sommes allés manger au Select puis nous nous sommes baladés au clair de lune… C'était si romantique !_

\- _Dites-moi, Marlène… Ne seriez-vous pas en train de tomber amoureuse de notre légiste ? »_

Elle bredouilla et rougit comme rarement. Laurence eut sa réponse.

 _« Je suis ravi pour vous Marlène. Vraiment. Par contre, s'il s'avise à vous faire du mal, il aura affaire à moi. C'est bien clair ? »_

Elle acquiesça en souriant et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son supérieur.

 _« Merci Commissaire._

\- _C'est bien normal, comment pourrais-je travailler sans vous ? »_

Le sourire de l'adorable secrétaire s'élargit encore. Swan pouvait vraiment être adorable quand il le voulait bien.

 _« Et vous alors, qu'avez-vous fait hier soir, Commissaire ?_

\- _Je suis allé au Majestic, Marlène. Notre petite emmerdeuse nationale donnait sa première représentation, si vous vous souvenez…_

\- _Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Comment c'était ? »_

Laurence n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Georges Darrieux, celui qui était le dernier à avoir vu Ruby en vie, déboula dans le bureau, rapidement suivi de Martin qui s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu le retenir.

 _« Commissaire ! On a volé ma voiture !_

\- _Et ?_

\- _Je suis sûr qu'on me l'a prise avant-hier ! Certain ! C'est une Alpine A110 bleue, la seule dans la région, vous allez la retrouver hein ?_

\- _Martin, occupez-vous de ça, je résous les meurtres moi, pas les vols de voiture… »_

L'officier fit sortir Georges du bureau, laissant de nouveau Swan et sa secrétaire tranquilles.

 _« Commissaire… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_

\- _Bien sûr Marlène, allez-y._

\- _Vous savez pourquoi ce matin toutes les affaires qui sont de ce côté de mon bureau étaient par terre ? »_

* * *

 **À suiiiivre !  
Muahahahahahha**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu :)**


	4. Jalousie

**Chapitre 4 : Jalousie**

Alice trouvait Raymond extrêmement charmant. Et de toute évidence, c'était réciproque. Le jeune homme ne cessait de lui faire du plat et se montrait particulièrement attentionné avec elle. La journaliste avait de suite vu en lui la possibilité de faire rager Laurence, qui, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire, était évidemment très jaloux.

Avril n'aurait pas dû être au Majestic ce matin, car elle ne travaillait pas. Cependant, tant que le patron ne la voyait pas, elle pouvait laisser traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles dans le but de récolter quelques indices même si, il fallait bien le dire : les employés étaient plutôt secrets. Sauf Raymond, qui lui ne cessait des glisser des mots doux à la jolie rousse, lui décrochant toujours un grand sourire. Alice était très sensible aux compliments, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à en recevoir. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux et qu'elle risquait de perdre le Commissaire, mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être dépossédée de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle aperçut Laurence entrer dans le cabaret alors qu'elle était en train de discuter avec son prétendant. Poursuivant toujours le même but, elle feignit de ne pas voir Swan et s'approcha un peu plus de son collègue qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle avait un sourire diablement séducteur plaqué sur le visage et était totalement consciente de l'effet que cela pouvait provoquer chez les hommes. Avril posa ses mains sur le torse de Raymond qui se mit à rougir comme un adolescent. Elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas rire, tant cette vision (et celle de Laurence en train de bouillir au fond de la pièce) était comique.

 _« Alors on dit ce soir, 20h ?_

\- _Ça marche, Raymond. Ce soir, 20h. »_

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son courtisan, ce qui acheva le Commissaire. Il se précipita vers les deux jeunes gens, visiblement énervé.

 _« Non, ce n'est pas bon. Ce soir Mademoiselle Avril a rendez-vous avec la police !_

\- _Bonjour Laurence ! Dites, ça a pas l'air d'aller mieux, vous. »_

Le regard de défi et l'air triomphant qui animaient son visage firent comprendre à Swan qu'il venait de tomber dans le piège que lui avait tendu la jeune femme.

 _« Avril… »_

Raymond, conscient qu'il venait de totalement disparaître aux yeux de celle qu'il convoitait, décida de s'en aller discrètement. Personne ne remarqua sa sortie.

 _« De toute façon, j'ai jamais de chance avec les femmes… »_

Alice s'accouda au bar sans quitter son sourire. Elle était absolument fière d'elle. Elle trouvait Swan encore plus séduisant quand il était dans un tel état. D'autant plus lorsque cet état était provoqué par elle.

 _« Jaloux, Laurence ?_

\- _Et de quoi ? De ce petit danseur de cabaret minable ? Non mais j'vous prie Avril, quand même ! Va falloir arrêter l'alcool ! »_

Il vit le regard de la jeune femme changer alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il avait espéré la vexer pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais loupé : il n'avait fait que confirmer le fait qu'il était jaloux. Alice s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle de son homme sur son visage. Il voulait paraître invulnérable, mais encore une fois, c'était raté. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Avril était décelable à des kilomètres. Elle déposa sa main gauche sur la joue du Commissaire et caressa ses lèvres du bout de son pouce.

 _« Tu es jaloux, Laurence._

\- _C'est totalement faux. Tu n'as aucune preuve, Avril._

\- _Tu mens vraiment mal, parfois. »_

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le Commissaire qui n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Il la plaqua contre le comptoir et passa ses mains sous les vêtements d'Alice. Il la voulait au plus près de lui, de suite, sans plus attendre. Il était devenu totalement dépendant d'elle. Avril, son remède contre la dépression entraînée par la mort de Maillol, était devenue sa nouvelle drogue. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de chasser une addiction n'était-il pas de la remplacer par une autre ?

 _« Hé, ça va là ? J'vous dérange pas trop ? »_

La journaliste et le Commissaire se séparèrent d'un coup, encore haletants. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient ainsi surpris si les choses continuaient comme ça, les gens n'allaient pas tarder à jaser.

 _« Toi j'te paye pas pour coucher avec les clients, on n'est pas dans un bordel ici ! D'ailleurs tu travailles pas aujourd'hui, alors t'as rien à faire là. Allez, ouste ! »_

Alice s'exécuta, ne voulant pas contrarier un peu plus le patron du cabaret. Elle adressa un clin d'œil et sourire aguicheurs à Laurence, puis fila en s'excusant auprès de son chef.

 _« Et vous, Monsieur, si vous voulez une fille, c'est pas ici que vous en trouverez. Nous sommes un établissement respectable, pas une maison close ! »_

Swan soupira et attrapa sa carte de police, qu'il montra au gérant.

 _« Je le sais. Commissaire Laurence, j'enquête sur la mort de Ruby Rose. Et… Je connais très bien Mademoiselle Avril, qui, je vous l'assure, n'a rien d'une prostituée._

\- _Excusez-moi, Commissaire. C'est juste qu'il y a un an, une fille se servait du cabaret pour trouver ses clients et ça m'a valu pas mal d'ennuis… Depuis, je suis un peu frileux avec ce genre de situation…_

\- _C'est à moi de m'excuser, notre comportement a été déplacé, mais je peux vous l'assurer : cela ne se reproduira plus. Auriez-vous un endroit un peu plus discret où nous pourrions discuter ? »_

 _oOo_

 _« Alors, avec Glissant, c'en est où ?_

\- _Écoute Alice… Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse._

\- _Sérieux ?! C'est top ça Marlène !_

\- _Et figure-toi, que pour lui c'est pareil. Il m'a dit « Marlène, la première fois que je t'ai vue, mon cœur a su que c'était toi, et la première fois que je t'ai entendue parler, ma raison a su que mon cœur avait vu juste ». C'est si romantique !_

\- _Ouais, tu m'étonnes... En tout cas, je suis ravie pour toi. Enfin trouvé un homme bien qui pas seulement pour ton physique !_

\- _Je suis si heureuse, si tu savais, Alice ! Et même le Commissaire est ravi pour moi._

\- _Quoi, cet ours était au courant ?_

\- _C'est le Commissaire, voyons… Il sait toujours tout._

\- _Oh, pas toujours non, tu peux me croire… »_

Alice fit quelques pas dans le bureau, passant ses doigts sur le dossier du fauteuil en cuir. L'odeur du parfum de Laurence était si présente dans cette partie de la pièce qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était là. Sans s'en rendre compte, Avril s'était mise à sourire, ce que remarqua vite Marlène.

 _« Et toi, alors, les amours ?_

\- _Oh bah moi, tu sais… Rien de spécial, hein !_

\- _Alice, j'ai des yeux. Je vois les choses. »_

La journaliste releva brusquement la tête vers son amie. Une angoisse soudaine s'empara d'elle. Avait-elle deviné pour Laurence et elle ?

 _« Tu n'es plus exactement la même depuis quelques jours. Tu es plus… souriante._

\- _Mais Marlène, j'souris tout l'temps !_

\- _Oui, mais là, ce n'est pas le même sourire. Et puis, regarde toi : tu fais plus attention à comment tu t'habilles et tu as pris du temps pour te maquiller, ça se voit. Tu ne le fais jamais d'habitude._

\- _Non, mais c'est pour le boulot, faut être maquillée pour bosser au Majestic…_

\- _Certes, mais aujourd'hui tu ne travailles pas. Allez, raconte-moi tout. »_

La jolie secrétaire tapota sur son bureau, comme pour inviter Avril à s'y asseoir. Cette dernière prit une chaise, la posa face à Marlène puis s'assit dessus.

 _« Bon, puisque tu insistes… Il y a bien quelqu'un, c'est vrai._

\- _Quelqu'un ? Pas encore une femme, Alice ?_

\- _Non Marlène, c'est bien un homme. »_ Avril ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant des attributs de son amant.

 _« Je le connais ? Il est comment ?_

\- _Il est… grand, viril, séduisant… Vraiment très doué au pieu…_

\- _Oh, Alice !_

\- _Bah, quoi, tu m'as demandé, non ?_

\- _Oui, mais bon… Et quoi d'autre ?_

\- _Je me sens vraiment bien quand je suis avec lui. J'ai… J'ai l'impression que rien de mal ne peut m'arriver et… »_

La journaliste sembla réfléchir un instant puis son visage se décomposa littéralement.

 _« Merde…_

\- _Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alice ?_

\- _J'crois que j'suis amoureuse, Marlène._

\- _Mais c'est fantastique !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui est fantastique ? »_ demanda Laurence, qui fit son entrée à ce moment-là.

 _« Rien. »_

Les deux en chœur, une fois de plus. S'il avait été question de Glissant, Marlène lui aurait dit, étant donné qu'il savait pour eux deux. Vu l'air perdu qu'Avril essayait de cacher, cela était forcément en rapport avec elle. Elle ne fuyait pas son regard. D'ailleurs, elle ne le regardait même pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Donc elle n'avait rien dit à Marlène à propos de leurs petits secrets. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce comportement de la part de la rousse inquiéta Laurence. Elle l'agaçait, le mettait à bout de nerfs très souvent, mais dès qu'elle n'avait plus l'air dans son assiette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mouron. Et encore plus maintenant…

 _« Avril, tout va bien ?_

\- _Ouais… Vous avez appris des trucs au Majestic ? »_

Elle avait fui le sujet et avait repris une attitude normale, comme si de rien n'était. Le Commissaire laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, observant les traits de son visage à la recherche du moindre indice.

 _« Rien, mis à part que Joséphine avait un homme dans sa vie, et nous le connaissons…_

\- _Ah oui ?_

\- _Et oui, Marlène. Il s'agit de Marc Garrec, le beau-frère de Michel. »_

Il traça un trait à la craie entre les photos des deux jeunes gens.

 _« Ouais, enfin ça j'le savais déjà, moi._

\- _Ah oui, et depuis quand Madame Irma ?_

\- _Raymond me l'a dit hier, mais ça vous le sauriez déjà si vous m'aviez laissée parler tout à l'heure, au Majestic._

\- _Commissaire, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas écouter Avril !_

\- _Rassurez-vous Marlène, elle aurait pu me donner ces informations si elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire… »_

Il aurait fallu être un bloc de marbre pour ne pas sentir la tension sexuelle qui venait de s'installer entre Laurence et la journaliste. Ils étaient chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la secrétaire pour comprendre qu'il y avait là un sous-entendu à une chose dont elle ne savait rien. Elle alla s'asseoir et observa ses deux amis qui semblaient communiquer par télépathie. Marlène n'était pas bête et avait bien vu que la relation entre son supérieur et Alice était en train de se métamorphoser. Avril devenant plus femme, il était normal qu'elle plaise au Commissaire. Cependant, la jolie secrétaire ne s'imaginait pas que cela allait bien au-delà de la simple attirance.

Martin frappa à la porte, sortant les deux amants de leur discussion muette, puis entra.

 _« Commissaire, on a retrouvé l'Alpine A110 de Darrieux. Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle Avril !_

\- _Salut Martin._

\- _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, que vous l'ayez retrouvée, cette voiture ?_

\- _C'est-à-dire qu'elle a été incendiée, Commissaire. Et il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Quelqu'un de mort._

\- _Très bien, j'arrive. Merci Martin. »_

Le jeune officier referma la porte et le regard de Laurence se posa de nouveau sur la jolie rousse.

 _« N'y pense même pas. »_

Marlène releva la tête vers eux, croyant avoir mal entendu. L'avait-il vraiment tutoyée ?

 _« Allez, Laurence ! C'est génial pour l'enquête, ça va faire un papier de dingue !_

\- _C'est non Avril. Tu… »_ Il croisa le regard ébahi de sa secrétaire et se reprit. _« Vous restez là. Je suis déjà bien gentil de vous laisser autant de liberté, alors vous n'allez pas commencer à abuser._

\- _Ok, très bien…_

\- _Et ne me suivez pas en scooter._

\- _Mais pourquoi ?!_

\- _Je vous connais, Avril. Je sais à quel point vous êtes mal à l'aise face à un cadavre. Alors un cadavre brûlé, je n'ose même pas imaginer. »_

Elle croisa les bras et bouda comme une enfant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tant il la trouvait adorable.

 _« Bon, très bien. Mais je vous préviens : si vous vous sentez mal, vous vous débrouillerez toute seule ! »_

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie sans l'attendre. Elle sautilla de joie puis le suivit rapidement, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Marlène. 

_oOo_

 _« Laurence ?_

\- _Oui Avril ?_

\- _Vous croyez que Marlène se doute de quelque chose ? »_

Le Commissaire quitta une seconda la route des yeux pour regarder Alice. Elle lui posait une vraie question, et la réponse semblait vraiment la préoccuper.

 _« Je… Je n'en sais rien. Elle est bien plus maligne qu'elle n'en a l'air et elle peut se montrer très observatrice parfois… Alors…_

\- _Et si elle savait, ce serait grave ? »_

Il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard vers elle puis réfléchit. À vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie d'être avec Avril. D'être _à_ Avril. Marlène le saurait bien un jour, de toute manière. Elle était loin d'être idiote.

Laurence gara la Facel Vega parmi les autres voitures de police, puis en descendit, rapidement imité par Avril qui armait son appareil photo. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait sa réponse, visiblement.

 _« Re-bonjour, Commissaire._

\- _Martin._

\- _Monsieur, vous devriez peut-être dire à Mademoiselle Avril de rester à l'écart, c'est vraiment pas joli._

\- _Essayez donc vous-même, Martin. C'est une vraie tête de mule._

\- _J'vous ai entendu, Laurence !_

\- _J'espère bien. »_

Tous les trois continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la voiture incendiée, Martin tentant en vain de dissuader Alice d'y aller.

Ils arrivèrent face à la scène de crime, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Une voiture à moitié calcinée, le coffre ouvert, dans lequel se trouvait un cadavre sérieusement amoché par les flammes. Cependant, il avait toujours une forme humaine et on pouvait même encore y distinguer ça et là quelques particularités.

 _« Blonde platine, encore une fois… Elle devait avoir quoi, 16-18 ans. Qui a découvert le corps, Martin ?_

\- _C'est nous. Enfin, des officiers de chez nous qui revenaient d'une perquisition. Le feu était déjà éteint, certainement par la grosse pluie qu'il y a eu cette nuit ou la nuit d'avant. Quand ils ont vu la voiture, ils ont fait le rapprochement avec l'avis de vol de Monsieur Darrieux. Alors ils se sont approchés, et ils ont trouvé le cadavre. »_

Laurence acquiesça puis se tourna vers Avril, qui était devenue aussi pâle qu'un linge en voyant les restes de cette jeune fille. Oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il se précipita à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle tremblait. Il lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir…

 _« Ça va mieux maintenant, Alice ?_

\- _Je crois… J'aime bien quand vous m'appelez Alice._

\- _Je sais. »_

Il lui caressa doucement la tête, sous les yeux ébahis de Martin, qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas trop picolé la veille et s'il n'était pas toujours en état d'ébriété avancé. Il chercha les regards de ces collègues, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas, mais tous étaient occupés ailleurs et aucun autre n'était témoin de cette scène qu'il jugeait surréaliste.

Le Commissaire desserra son étreinte et fit un pas en arrière, se séparant d'Avril. Elle s'éloigna de la scène de crime, laissant Laurence reprendre ses observations. Il prit plusieurs photos puis fit un signe à son subordonné.

 _« Martin, venez voir par là._

\- _Oui Monsieur ?_

\- _Il n'y a rien qui vous semble bizarre ?_

\- _Si, Monsieur. D'habitude, vous n'êtes jamais aussi gentil avec Mademoiselle Avril. Ni avec personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. »_

Swan leva les yeux au ciel, se contenant pour ne pas tarter le jeune officier.

 _« Je vous parle du cadavre, Martin._

\- _Ah ! »_

Il l'observa attentivement, se gratta la tête puis releva les yeux vers son supérieur.

 _« Elle ressemble beaucoup à la première victime, non ? Mêmes cheveux, à peu près le même âge, même robe… Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste._

\- _Exactement. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il s'agit du même tueur._

\- _Ce serait un meurtrier en série ?_

\- _Tout est possible, Martin. »_

 _oOo_

 _« Je vous ai connue plus bavarde, Avril. Si j'avais su que voir un macchabée dans cet état vous faisait taire, ça fait bien longtemps que je vous aurais fait visiter plus en détail la morgue._

\- _Ah-ah-ah. Très drôle. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard et les yeux rieurs de Swan rendirent à la petite journaliste son sourire.

 _« À vrai dire, c'était pas à ça que je pensais._

\- _À quoi alors ?_

\- _Et si le meurtrier ne s'en prenait qu'à des hôtesses du Majestic ?_

\- _Il reste encore à prouver qu'elle aussi travaillait là-bas._

\- _Ouais… En plus Raymond me l'aurait certainement dit si quelqu'un d'autre avait disparu…_

\- _Ah, Raymond… »_ grogna Laurence.

Alice tourna la tête vers lui, amusée. Il ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard de la réaction qu'il avait eue et de ce que cela signifiait.

 _« Vous êtes jaloux, Commissaire… »_ Elle déposa sa main sur le genou de son amant et la remonta très doucement vers le haut de sa cuisse. _« Très jaloux… »_

À quoi bon lutter, elle savait et il savait qu'elle savait.

 _« Et alors, Avril ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?_

\- _Je te le dirai si tu m'invites à manger. J'ai très,_ très _, faim. »_

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de sensualité qu'un frisson parcourut la nuque du Commissaire. Il détourna le regard vers elle. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de désir dans les yeux d'une femme. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait fait l'amour sur l'instant. Laurence accéléra. On ne faisait pas attendre une femme comme elle.

 _oOo_

Laurence se laissa tomber sur le lit, attirant Avril à lui. Elle s'était déjà montrée entreprenante par le passé, mais jamais à ce point. Elle l'embrassait passionnément tout en le déshabillant aussi vite que cela était possible. Quand il lui attrapa les fesses, elle se redressa et sortit deux paires de menottes de l'arrière de son pantalon.

 _« Cette fois Laurence, c'est moi qui mène la danse ! »_

Il éclata de rire, amusé par la détermination dans le regard de sa maîtresse. Elle avait un don pour le rendre fou.

 _« Où as-tu trouvé ça, Avril ?_

\- _La première paire, sur toi. La deuxième, dans ton tiroir, à l'entrée. »_

Elle l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répliquer et entoura un des poignets de son homme d'un bracelet qu'elle attacha au barreau droit de la tête de lit. Il se laissa faire, de plus en plus excité par les agissements de sa petite journaliste. Elle acheva de le déshabiller puis se servit de la deuxième paire de menottes pour l'attacher au barreau gauche. Elle se releva et contempla son œuvre, fière d'elle.

 _« Alors, Avril, tu vas me le dire maintenant, ou je dois attendre encore un peu ? »_

En vérité, il se fichait qu'elle lui dise maintenant ou dans une autre vie. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle soit à lui, maintenant.

Il la regardait avec délectation, s'attendant à avoir une séance privée d'effeuillage. Elle sourit, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis déposa un coussin juste devant les attributs masculins du Commissaire.

 _« Non, je vais te le dire… »_

L'expression d'Avril changea et Laurence commença à avoir des doutes.

 _« La vengeance, mon cher Commissaire. La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dire que coucher avec moi n'était qu'une erreur. »_

Elle se pencha puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir.

 _« Sans rancune, Laurence ! »_

Elle quitta la pièce, puis l'appartement, laissant le Commissaire tout seul et attaché à son lit. Elle avait vraiment verrouillé les menottes et elle avait laissé la clé sur la table de nuit. Il la détestait. Il la tuerait.

 _« Avril, reviens ici ! De suite ! Avril ! Aaaavriiiil ! »_

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Bisouuuus**


	5. Piégé

**Chapitre 5 : Piégé**

Marlène avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en ne voyant pas le Commissaire revenir. Elle avait appelé à la Voix du Nord pour savoir si Alice était bien rentrée, et effectivement, elle était à son bureau en train de taper sur sa machine. De ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Laurence avait dû rentrer chez lui car il se sentait mal. Inquiète, l'adorable secrétaire avait décidé de passer à l'appartement de son supérieur pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop mal en point. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte et attendit une réponse.

Laurence sursauta. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Si cela avait été Avril, elle serait entrée directement. Et voilà qu'on tapait une nouvelle fois. Il la détestait, cette petite emmerdeuse. Elle allait regretter son geste et amèrement. Il ne savait pas encore comment il se vengerait, mais une chose était sûre : son acte ne resterait certainement pas impuni. Se retrouver là, seul, l'avait amené à repenser à beaucoup de choses et notamment à Maillol. Elle aurait été totalement capable de faire la même chose, juste pour le faire enrager. Maillol… Il l'avait bien vite oubliée. Dès qu'il repensait à elle, Avril surgissait et lui changeait les idées. Il avait honte d'être aussi faible et d'avoir rangé aussi vite le souvenir de cette femme qu'il s'apprêtait pourtant à demander en mariage. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Une seule personne avait la clé : Marlène.

 _« Commissaire ? Commissaire vous êtes là ? »_

Soit il répondait et se retrouvait dans une situation des plus gênantes, soit il se taisait et patientait encore quelques heures jusqu'au retour d'Alice. Si tenté qu'elle veuille bien venir le détacher… Il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps car le choix fut fait à sa place.

 _« Commissaire ? »_

La poignée s'enclencha et Marlène ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Le cri qu'elle étouffa avec ses mains aurait pu réveiller un mort. Laurence avait honte, très honte. Avril allait le payer.

 _« Re-bonjour Marlène. Je… Hum… Vous voudriez bien me détacher s'il vous plaît ? La clé est là. »_

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du petit meuble. Marlène acquiesça, toujours aussi choquée par la vision de son patron entièrement nu et dont le sexe était caché par un coussin. Elle lui détacha une main et se laissa se libérer la deuxième lui-même.

 _« Je suis désolé Marlène, je… Vraiment je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras… C'est juste une mauvaise blague de la part d'une femme qui va amèrement le regretter. »_ dit-il en se frottant les poignets.

\- _Oh… Cela ne me regarde pas, Commissaire... Je vous attends dans le salon._

\- _Merci beaucoup, Marlène. »_

Elle quitta la pièce, toujours aussi choquée, le laissant s'habiller. En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut un foulard qui traînait sur le sol du couloir. Elle le ramassa et l'observa un instant.

 _« Alice ? »_

Elle mit le bout de tissu dans son sac et partit attendre son supérieur, qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

 _« Marlène, je ne saurais comment m'excuser, je…_

\- _Tout va bien, Commissaire. Ne vous en faîtes pas. »_

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

 _« Bon, je crois que nous avons du travail, n'est-ce pas ? »_

oOo

 _« Alors, selon Martin… »_ Marlène attrapa un papier qui trônait sur son bureau. _« Une jeune femme prénommée Mathilde Rault a été portée disparue hier soir. Cheveux châtains décolorés depuis peu, yeux bleus, peau très blanche, 18 ans. L'amie qui a signalé sa disparition est en route pour venir nous voir et identifier le corps… Enfin, si c'est possible… »_ Elle attrapa autre chose sur son bureau. _« Il y a une photo avec. »_

Laurence vint se positionner à côté d'elle pour regarder le portrait.

 _« C'est si triste, elle était si jolie… »_ soupira Marlène.

 _« Ah, parce que si elle avait été moche, ça aurait été moins triste ? »_ demanda Alice, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le Commissaire lui lança un regard plus qu'assassin, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un grand sourire. Elle était fière d'elle. Marlène observa ses deux amis se défier silencieusement avant de répondre à la question posée quelques secondes auparavant par la journaliste.

 _« Non, ça n'aurait pas été moins triste, évidemment… »_

Laurence s'empara de la photo et se dirigea vers le tableau où il voulut la fixer. Il grogna en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus de punaise.

 _« Je reviens. »_

Il quitta la pièce et Marlène se dirigea vers son sac, d'où elle sortit le foulard d'Avril. Elle le tendit à son amie qui devint immédiatement rouge pivoine. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle l'avait laissé chez son amant lorsqu'elle avait voulu le mettre. Cependant, elle avait préféré laisser Laurence mariner tout seul et ne pas aller le récupérer de suite. La jolie secrétaire avait certainement tout compris.

 _« M… Merci Marlène._

\- _De rien, Alice. La prochaine fois, veille à ne pas laisser de telles preuves sur une scène de crime. »_

La petite rousse laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, tout en remettant son foulard autour du cou. Laurence revint dans le bureau et s'attarda sur le visage rougi de sa maîtresse.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

\- _Rien ! »_

En chœur, ça devenait une habitude ! Il n'était pas bête et cette fois, il se doutait bien de ce dont elles avaient parlé. Il remarqua le tissu ornant le cou d'Alice et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau. Cette idiote avait dû le laisser chez lui et Marlène, en bonne amie, avait dû le lui ramener… Cette emmerdeuse se punissait elle-même, au final. Son inattention la mettait dans des situations gênantes et il comptait bien en profiter.

 _« Un petit coup de froid, Avril ?_

\- _Pourquoi cette question ?_

\- _Vous venez de mettre votre foulard, non ? »_

Ses efforts pour reprendre une contenance furent anéantis : elle redevint rouge coquelicot.

 _« Alors Avril, on a perdu sa langue ?_

\- _Euh… Je l'avais laissé… là. »_

Swan laissa échapper un petit rire devant le malaise immense d'Alice.

 _« Vous ne savez pas mentir, Avril, c'est désolant… »_

Martin frappa à la porte et annonça l'arrivée du témoin qu'attendait Laurence. Il la fit entrer et le Commissaire put commencer son interrogatoire.

 _« Mathilde, c'était un amour… Elle rêvait de devenir actrice. Alors quand elle a rencontré ce producteur, elle a pas hésité, elle a fait tout ce qu'il lui demandait…_

\- _Un producteur, vous dites ?_

\- _Oui, mais elle ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui avait demandé de se décolorer les cheveux et qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel pour faire des essais. Elle n'est pas rentrée le matin, alors je me suis dit qu'elle avait peut-être passé la nuit là-bas. Mais quand je suis rentrée hier soir et que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de la journée, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors j'ai prévenu la police…_

\- _Et vous savez de quel hôtel il s'agissait ?_

\- _Non… »_

La jeune femme fondit en larmes, mettant Laurence mal à l'aise. Marlène, consciente de la situation, apporta un paquet de mouchoirs. Le Commissaire lui fit signe d'escorter ce témoin dehors, elle s'exécuta, laissant de nouveau son supérieur et Alice seuls.

 _« On n'a pas déjà vu un producteur, dans cette affaire ?_

\- _Si. »_ Il décrocha une photo du tableau noir. _« Basile Barrot._

\- _On va le chercher ?_

\- _Pardon, « on » ? Ne rêvez pas Avril ! Surtout après ce que vous m'avez fait. Vous, vous restez là. »_

Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin et s'approcha de lui.

 _« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'attacher ?_

\- _Ne me tentez pas._

\- _T'en meurs d'envie, hein ? »_

Il finit par entrer dans son jeu et sourit à son tour, tout en jouant avec une mèche de la jolie rousse.

 _« Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, là… »_

Marlène revint dans le bureau et les deux amants firent un pas en arrière pour ne pas se faire surprendre une nouvelle fois. Leur amie savait, mais il valait mieux faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

 _« Mademoiselle Maty est rentré chez elle, Commissaire._

\- _Merci Marlène. Soyez gentille et surveillez cette énergumène pendant mon absence s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mes pattes pour l'arrestation de Barrot._

\- _Et la liberté de la presse, alors ?!_

\- _Avril, la liberté de la presse, je m'assois dessus…_

\- _Une fesse après l'autre, ouais, je sais… Ça s'payera ça !_

\- _Méfiez-vous Avril, méfiez-vous… »_

Il quitta la pièce en laissant les deux femmes seules. Marlène positionna une chaise devant son bureau et fit signe à la journaliste de s'y asseoir.

 _« Je veux tout savoir, Alice. Tout ! »_

oOo

Basile était assis sur son canapé, l'air dépité, les mains menottées. Il était accusé de deux meurtres qu'il se défendait d'avoir commis, devant Laurence qui perdait patience.

 _« Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, Commissaire, mais c'est vrai. Je vous le jure ! D'accord, je suis rentré chez moi plus tôt que je vous l'avais dit. C'était 2h ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ouvre la porte, j'avance vers le salon, et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une fille, morte, par terre ! À cause de sa couleur de cheveux, j'ai cru que c'était Françoise, alors je me suis approché pour voir et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je la connaissais pas, cette fille ! Alors, oui, j'ai paniqué !_

\- _Et vous êtes allé mettre le cadavre chez votre voisine ? Sérieusement ?_

\- _J'avais bu, je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur que Françoise rentre et pique une crise alors… J'ai pas réfléchi !_

\- _Ça, je confirme. Une petite nuit en cellule devrait vous aider à remettre vos idées en place. »_

oOo

La nuit tombait sur Lille, donnant au ciel une belle couleur rouge. Laurence se servit un verre d'armagnac et huma l'alcool avant d'en boire une gorgée. Pour une raison étrange, il trouvait son appartement affreusement vide. Il savait qu'Avril ne travaillait pas ce soir, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'appeler ou à aller la voir. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il devenait dépendant d'elle, il voulait rester en position de supériorité… Ou du moins en apparence.

Il se dirigea vers sa collection de vinyles et en attrapa un qu'il positionna sur le tourne-disque. Quand il mit en route le 45 tours de Nina Simone, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle viendrait.

Il posa son verre sur le bar, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Alice, en robe, qui tenait une bouteille de vin rouge dans sa main. Elle la lui donna en entrant dans l'appartement.

 _« Bonsoir Avril… Que me vaut le plaisir ?_

\- _Vous me devez un dîner, non ?_

\- _Ah oui, et depuis quand ? »_

Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle lança sur le dossier du canapé, laissant apparaître un dos nu particulièrement sexy. Elle était magnifique et il était ravi et fier qu'elle se soit habillée ainsi pour lui. Elle se retourna vers Laurence et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à entrer dans sa sphère personnelle.

 _« J'avais prévu de venir te libérer ce soir, mais Marlène s'en est chargée pour moi…_

\- _Tu vas le payer, Avril. Tu vas le payer très, très cher… »_

Elle le regardait, amusée, tout en déboutonnant déjà la chemise de son amant.

 _« Ma vengeance sera terrible. »_

Il passa derrière elle, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

 _« Ah, parce que tu comptes te venger ? »_ demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

 _« Tu m'as laissé nu comme un ver et attaché à mon lit, avec mes propres menottes. Et cerise sur le gâteau, c'est ma secrétaire qui est venu me libérer. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? »_

Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en passant ses mains sous la robe de son amante.

 _« Alors retire au moins ce que tu as dit. »_

Il la fit se retourner et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la femme qu'il désirait.

 _« D'accord Avril : ce n'était pas une erreur. Contente ?_

\- _Mouais… »_

Elle défit d'un geste la ceinture du Commissaire.

 _« Et je meurs d'envie de recommencer. »_

Le visage de la jolie rousse s'illumina un peu plus à ces mots et elle se jeta sur la bouche de son amant qui approfondit sans attendre leur baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle d'Alice. Il passait ses mains sur le dos de sa maîtresse avec délectation. Elle le jeta sur le canapé et le chevaucha avec empressement, le désir se faisant de plus en plus fort. Il glissa sa main sous la culotte en dentelle d'Avril et commença à la caresser avec une telle expertise qu'elle ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisir. Elle planta ses ongles dans les biceps de Laurence et laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de son homme, lui faisant ressentir son souffle brûlant contre sa nuque. Elle était totalement à sa merci, il lui ôtait toute volonté de reprendre le dessus.

 _« Prends-moi Swan. S'il te plaît, prends-moi maintenant. »_

De sa main libre, il finit de défaire son pantalon, puis renversa Avril sur le canapé tout en lui enlevant son dessous. Il entra en elle et commença un lent va-et-vient qui s'accéléra rapidement. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes afin de le sentir au plus profond d'elle et attira le visage de Laurence à elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Son corps s'arquait sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, ses doigts se crispaient dans son dos, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Laurence passa une de ses mains sous le dos d'Avril et tendit l'autre vers l'accoudoir afin de s'en servir d'appui, mais la puissance des vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient l'empêchait de tenir bien au-dessus d'Alice. Il la fit passer par-dessus lui et la laissa le dominer, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et augmenta la vitesse, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le paroxysme. Les gémissements de Laurence la rendaient folle, elle adorait quand il se laissait aller ainsi.

Elle vint la première dans un cri de plaisir, très rapidement suivie par son homme. Elle retomba doucement sur lui et il l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

 _« Reste ici, cette nuit. S'il te plaît._

\- _D'accord Swan. »_

Ils échangèrent un sourire doux et complice, et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

 _« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Swan. »_

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience :) Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**


	6. Volition

**Hello !** **Désolée pour ce retard de publication, les partiels passent avant tout.** **Merci pour vos retours qui sont très importants pour moi, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Volition**

Swan Laurence souriait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se réveillait de si bonne humeur, et la présence d'une belle créature rousse auprès de lui n'y était pas pour rien. Il regardait Avril, encore endormie, tout en dessinant du bout de ses doigts des petits cercles dans le dos de sa belle. Elle avait la peau douce, il adorait ça. Les rayons du soleil levant parvenaient depuis la fenêtre de la chambre et éclairaient le lit sur lequel ils étaient tous deux allongés. Alice avait l'air tellement paisible lorsqu'elle dormait, c'était à peine si on la reconnaissait.

 _« Elle devient un peu plus belle chaque jour. »_ pensa le Commissaire avec tendresse avant de rapidement se reprendre. Depuis quand la trouvait-il belle ? Depuis quand faisait-il attention à elle ? Et surtout, comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit, alors qu'ils avaient pour coutume de ne pas pouvoir se piffrer ?

Laurence se repassa le film des derniers jours. La mort de Maillol, la drogue, le manque de Maillol et de drogue, Avril et sa relation _contre-nature_ , Avril et lui faisant l'amour, Avril devenant sa nouvelle addiction. Addiction ?

Alice remua en grognant, comme si elle avait pu entendre ce qu'il avait pensé. Il arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, craignant son réveil alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Depuis quand était-elle devenue sa nouvelle drogue ? Certes, malgré ce qu'il disait, il l'appréciait depuis longtemps. Pour preuve, quand il avait cru être à deux doigts de la perdre en raison d'un cancer généralisé fulgurant, il s'était senti si mal qu'il n'avait plus réussi à dormir ni à manger. Mais il aimait aussi la voir s'en aller et lui ficher la paix, même si elle venait toujours rapidement à lui manquer. Il l'avait désirée, parfois. Souvent. Toujours en secret. Mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. La seule qu'il avait aimée, c'était Maillol. La seule et unique, envolée à tout jamais.

Swan soupira et joua avec une des mèches rousses de la belle endormie.

Il avait pratiquement cessé de penser à Euphrasie ces derniers jours, totalement balayée de son esprit par la tornade Avril. Il avait ce sentiment bizarre de s'être trompé pendant trop longtemps. Après tout, s'il avait si vite oublié Maillol, était-ce peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux d'elle… Pourtant, il avait failli la demander en mariage. À bien y réfléchir, elle aurait refusé, à coup sûr. Et inconsciemment, il devait le savoir. Depuis qu'elle était partie aux Etats-Unis, ils n'avaient plus eu beaucoup de contacts. Les seuls appels qu'ils échangeaient étaient passés par Swan et Maillol paraissait à chaque fois un peu plus distante… Tandis qu'Alice, c'était tout le contraire. Elle était toujours là. Tout le temps, même –surtout– quand il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'était senti mal pour une quelconque raison, elle avait été là, prête à lui rendre service, se mettant parfois en danger. Et dire qu'il était exécrable avec elle la plupart du temps…

Avril ouvrit difficilement les yeux en émettant un petit grognement. La nuit avait été courte. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à Laurence qui la regardait d'un air tendre.

 _« Salut toi. »_

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Commissaire.

 _« Réveil difficile, Avril ?_

 _\- C'est ta faute… Mais j'm'en plains pas, hein ! »_

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant la réflexion de son amante. Il attrapa sa main gauche et regarda ses ongles.

 _« C'est pour moi que tu mets du vernis ?_

 _\- Désolée de briser tes espoirs Laurence, mais non. Ça fait partie de la tenue au Majestic. On est obligés d'en avoir. La couleur est même faite spécialement pour le cabaret._

 _\- Ah oui ? »_

Vu l'expression qu'il arborait, elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine de répondre à cette question. Il n'était déjà plus avec elle, l'esprit sans doute replongé dans l'enquête. Il quitta le lit, attrapa des vêtements et commença à s'habiller sous les yeux d'Alice, qui se plaisait à admirer le corps de son homme.

 _« T'es sûr que tu voudrais pas rester encore un peu ? »_

Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, mais il devait vraiment vérifier quelque chose au Commissariat. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _« À plus tard, Avril. »_

Laurence quitta la pièce. Alice voulut le suivre pour le ramener auprès d'elle mais son mouvement fut brusquement arrêté.

 _« Oh le con. »_

Des menottes. Sa main droite était ainsi rattachée au lit. Et bien sûr, la clé était sur la commode. Hors de portée, donc.

 _« Je te déteste Laurence ! Je te déteste !_

 _\- Moi non plus, Avril ! »_

Elle entendit un petit rire sadique puis la porte d'entrée qui se refermait et grogna de colère.

 _« Laureeeeeeeence ! »_

oOo

 _« Vous en êtes bien sûr, Glissant ?_

 _\- Affirmatif, Commissaire ! »_ Le légiste saisit la main de Ruby et montra ses ongles. _« Regardez, ils sont absolument impeccables, en bonne santé… Quand une femme porte du vernis, ça laisse des traces. Surtout si elle le fait régulièrement. »_

Laurence acquiesça. Si ce cadavre n'avait pas porté de vernis depuis longtemps, ça signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus travaillé au Majestic. Or, Ruby y avait été vue le soir de sa mort. Il y avait bien une explication à tout cela, et le Commissaire Laurence semblait déjà la posséder.

 _« Merci Glissant. »_ Swan fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, puis revint vers le légiste.

 _« Marlène est une femme formidable. Alors je vous préviens : si vous lui faîtes du mal, vous aurez affaire à moi._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commissaire, c'est pas du tout dans mon intention. Ce serait même plutôt tout le contraire. Marlène… J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. »_

Le policier sourit discrètement, satisfait. Le légiste semblait très attaché à la jolie secrétaire, voire même aussi amoureux qu'elle. Il avait une petite étincelle dans les yeux quand il disait son prénom.

Laurence tourna les talons et sortit de la morgue.

oOo

Pendant que le Commissaire menait son enquête, Avril fulminait, toujours attachée à la tête de lit. Après s'être contorsionnée pour essayer d'atteindre la commode (sans résultat), elle avait commencé à réfléchir à une manière de faire payer cela à Laurence. Mais, à bien y penser, si elle renchérissait, il ferait pire. Jouer à ce jeu avec Swan était dangereux et même perdu d'avance. Il était bien trop tordu et sadique pour qu'elle ait la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit située à côté d'elle, espérant y trouver un quelconque moyen de taquiner son homme lorsqu'il reviendrait. Elle s'ennuyait tellement, pourvu qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Des papiers, un petit carnet vide de toute note et un petit étui à bijoux. Curieuse et interpellée par cette trouvaille, elle s'empara du petit écrin qu'elle ouvrit.

 _« Woahhh. »_

La bague qu'elle découvrit était juste magnifique. Sertie d'une belle pierre bleue, elle ressemblait plus à une bague de fiançailles qu'à un « simple » cadeau. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage en pensant que ce bijou était certainement pour elle. Elle l'attrapa avec la ferme intention de l'essayer mais son regard fut attiré par une inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

 _« Euphrasie, my love »_

Le visage d'Alice se ferma d'un coup. Elle avait été beaucoup trop bête de penser que cela aurait pu être pour elle. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Laurence, et il n'était pas tellement du genre démonstratif. Avril se maudit intérieurement, tout en remettant la bague et son étui là où elle les avait trouvés. Elle émit un long soupir et une petite larme perla sur sa joue. Elle la balaya d'un geste rapide, honteuse.

oOo

 _« Vous avez bien tout compris, Monsieur Giraud ? »_

L'homme en fauteuil roulant acquiesça.

 _« Pourriez-vous répéter le plan afin de m'assurer que vous avez tout saisi ? »_ demanda Laurence, assis en face de lui.

 _« Ce midi, à table, je dis à Marc et Adélaïde que je vais léguer les 50 000 F que je destinais à Ruby à une association pour les enfants défavorisés. Et je précise que je vais faire changer mon testament dès demain matin. Et on attend. Mais quand même Commissaire, Adélaïde et Marc, c'est ma famille, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer…_

 _\- Je n'imagine rien, Monsieur Giraud. Je fais des déductions à partir des faits._

 _\- J'admets que Marc m'avait caché sa relation avec la cousine de Ruby, mais quand même… La famille, ça n'essaie pas de vous tuer !_

 _\- Non, la famille, ça vous aime._

 _\- Merci pour votre intervention Marlène. Monsieur, je vais faire placer des officiers dans votre propriété. Vous ne les verrez pas, mais ils veilleront sur vous._

 _\- Très bien, c'est comme vous voulez… »_

Laurence raccompagna Michel vers la sortie puis s'arrêta devant le bureau de Marlène, qui avait l'air songeuse.

 _« Je ne comprends pas Commissaire. Expliquez-moi encore, s'il vous plaît._

 _\- Plus tard, Marlène, je dois y aller. Une affaire personnelle m'attend et si je ne m'en occupe pas maintenant, je pourrais avoir des problèmes._

 _\- Laissez-moi deviner, cette affaire personnelle ne s'appellerait-elle pas Alice Avril ? »_

Laurence prit un air choqué, comme si sa secrétaire venait de dire une absurdité. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Nier en sachant que cela serait inutile ou avouer une relation étrange et dont l'existence était précaire ?

 _« D'où vous vient cette idée, Marlène ?_

 _\- Là. »_ Elle pointa du doigt son cou. _« Vous n'avez pas de cheveux roux, Commissaire. »_

Swan retira le cheveu en question du col de sa chemise et l'observa en souriant discrètement. La jolie blonde était observatrice, et le fait qu'elle ait remarqué ce détail l'impressionna. Il leva les yeux vers elle et hocha positivement la tête, comme pour répondre à la question posée plus tôt. La secrétaire sourit un peu plus puis promit d'un geste enfantin que cela resterait entre eux.

 _« À plus tard, Commissaire._

 _\- À plus tard, Marlène. »_

oOo

Laurence regardait d'un air tendre Avril, seulement recouverte d'un drap, endormie dans une position totalement incongrue. Il était midi trente, l'heure de se réveiller. Le sourire doux du policier se mua en expression sadique lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Alice. Dans une main, une casserole. Dans l'autre une cuillère en bois. Il choqua l'ustensile contre le métal plusieurs fois, faisant bondir la journaliste qui cria de peur.

 _« Non mais ça va pas ?!_

 _\- Re-bonjour, Avril._

 _\- Mais t'es un grand malade ! »_

Elle était furieuse et ça le faisait doucement marrer. Il posa ses outils de torture et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les yeux rieurs.

 _« T'es pas drôle Laurence._

 _\- Moi je trouve que si, au contraire._

 _\- En plus, à cause de toi j'ai eu froid. À tous les coups, j'vais être malade._

 _\- Ce sera bien fait pour toi. Tu l'as cherché, Avril. »_

Il ne résista pas à la mine boudeuse de son amante et attira son visage à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

 _« C'est pas comme ça que tu te feras pardonner._

 _\- Ah, parce que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner ?_

 _\- Bah tiens ! Tu m'as laissé toute la matinée attachée à ton lit !_

 _\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Alice ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé. Ne réplique pas ! »_

Elle voulut désobéir mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres.

 _« Moi, au moins, j'ai eu la gentillesse de venir te détacher._

 _\- Ouais, enfin tu l'as pas encore fait, ça. »_

Elle leva sa main menottée, faisant entendre le bruit métallique de son lien. Il acquiesça, se releva, attrapa la clé puis la détacha. Elle se frotta le poignet, blessé par la menotte. Laurence passa derrière elle, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 _« À cause de toi, je risque même me faire virer du Majestic. J'devais y travailler, ce matin._

 _\- C'n'est pas grave, Avril. Ce soir, le meurtrier sera sous les verrous, tu n'as plus besoin d'y aller._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- Serait-ce de la déception ?_

 _\- C'est-à-dire que… Raymond va me manquer… »_

Le Commissaire perdit d'un coup son sourire, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune journaliste.

 _« C'est bon, Swan, j'te charrie, pète un coup._

 _\- Toujours autant de poésie, Avril, c'est un plaisir._

 _\- Je sais. Et du coup alors, c'est qui le meurtrier ?_

 _\- Aucune idée._

 _\- Pardon ?!_

 _\- Ça se joue entre deux personnes, avec une préférence pour l'une d'entre elle. Tu verras bien._

 _\- T'es insupportable._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Avril. »_

Il se releva et partit vers le salon, tout en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Alice n'avait pas répondu, mais son large sourire pouvait faire office d'approbation. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son sentiment formulé à haute voix, et ce n'était même pas par elle. Les choses étaient étrangement faites.

oOo

Michel Giraud approcha son fauteuil roulant du canapé, puis s'appuya sur ses bras pour passer de l'un à l'autre. Non sans mal, il finit par parvenir à s'allonger et ferma les yeux. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son visage et commencer à s'étouffer. Il se débattit, puis, comme par miracle, le coussin qui servait à le priver d'oxygène fut retiré et il entendit des policiers proférer des menaces. Il n'aurait pu dire qui, mais quelqu'un avait bel et bien tenté de le tuer, et cette personne était à présent entre les mains des officiers de Laurence.

oOo

Le bureau du Commissaire Laurence n'était jamais aussi peuplé que lors de la résolution d'une enquête. Marlène, sagement assise derrière sa machine à écrire, attendait que les choses sérieuses commencent pour prendre des notes. Avril, appuyée contre l'étagère, avait son petit carnet à la main et griffonnait déjà dessus. Laurence, assis à son bureau, regardait les différents protagonistes en face de lui : Michel Giraud, qui avait failli se faire tuer par son beau-fils une heure plus tôt, le beau-fils en question en la personne de Marc Garrec, la petite amie de celui-ci et cousine de Ruby : Joséphine et Basile Barrot, qui venait de passer plusieurs heures sous les verrous. Deux jeunes officiers étaient placés devant les portes, aux aguets.

 _« Mademoiselle Tallin, vous avez identifié ce corps comme étant celui de votre cousine Ruby. Est-ce exact ? »_

Il montra une photo du cadavre en question prise à la morgue.

 _« Oui._

 _\- Est-ce que vous maintenez cette identification ? »_

Joséphine et Marc échangèrent un rapide regard. Michel se pencha pour mieux observer le cliché.

 _« Mais… Ce n'est pas Ruby ! Qui est cette femme ?!_

 _\- Cette femme, Monsieur Giraud, s'appelle Mathilde Rault. »_

L'air paniqué de Joséphine et son rapide coup d'œil à Marc firent comprendre à Avril qu'ils étaient complices. Mais comment Laurence avait-il deviné que Joséphine avait menti et surtout, pourquoi avoir tué cette pauvre Mathilde ?

 _« Des témoins ont vu la victime au Majestic le soir de sa mort. Or, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le vernis fait partie de votre uniforme et vous-même en portez. Problème : le cadavre que vous avez reconnu comme étant celui de votre cousine n'en avait pas. Vous m'avez donc menti._

 _\- Je n'y comprends rien, Commissaire._

 _\- Patience, Marlène. Commençons par le commencement : vous, Marc Garrec, saviez que votre beau-père comptait léguer une grande partie de sa fortune à Mademoiselle Ruby Rose. Or, vous et votre compagne, Mademoiselle Joséphine Tallin ici présente, aviez besoin de cet argent, car l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes à sec. Sans cet héritage, à la mort de Monsieur Giraud, vous vous seriez retrouvés à la rue. Vous avez donc décidé de tuer Ruby pour toucher un plus gros magot._

 _\- Mais elle vient faire quoi dans cette histoire, Mathilde Rault ?_

 _\- J'y arrive, Avril. Afin de vous fournir un alibi pour le soir de la mort de Ruby tout en nous fournissant un autre coupable, vous avez fait passer des auditions pour trouver une « Ruby n°2 », en prétextant préparer un nouveau film. La condition pour pouvoir participer au casting : avoir les cheveux blond platine, être une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans et revêtir une robe de soirée. Mathilde Rault avait le profil idéal. Vous l'avez étranglée puis déposée chez Monsieur Barrot. Comme il est réalisateur et que le cadavre devait être découvert chez lui, les soupçons allaient naturellement se tourner vers lui, d'autant plus lorsqu'une amie de la victime nous aurait dit qu'elle devait passer des auditions le soir de sa mort. Finalement, le corps de Mademoiselle Rault a été découvert chez Madame Bodin, mais c'est une autre histoire._

 _\- Attendez, quoi ? Pourquoi ils l'ont tuée elle s'ils voulaient tuer Ruby ? »_

Laurence leva les yeux au ciel puis tourna la tête vers la jolie rousse.

 _« Suivez un peu, Avril. Le soir de la disparition de Ruby, Joséphine et Marc étaient au Majestic, où des témoins les ont vus. Ruby disparaissant au cours de la soirée, ils avaient un alibi._

 _\- Joséphine n'y est pour rien, j'ai fait tout ça tout seul._

 _\- Non, Marc, tais-toi._

 _\- Commissaire, j'ai tué cette pauvre fille et je suis parti en vitesse au Majestic. Là, on devait nous voir en compagnie de Ruby. Ensuite, pendant la soirée, je suis allé la voir en coulisses, je l'ai assommée et je l'ai mise dans le coffre d'une voiture. Ensuite, je suis revenu dans la salle. Mon absence a duré 5 ou 6 minutes pas plus._

 _\- Marc, tais-toi !_

 _\- J'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec des gens, le but était d'avoir un alibi pour le meurtre de Ruby. Enfin, de Mathilde, qu'on a voulu faire passer pour Ruby._

 _\- Mais le lendemain matin, c'est moi qui ai volé la voiture de Darrieux, et c'est moi qui l'ai incendiée, alors que Ruby, la vraie, était toujours dans le coffre._

 _\- Josie, arrête._

 _\- Si tu plonges, moi aussi. Personne ne devait faire le lien entre Mathilde Rault et nous et personne ne devait comprendre que son cadavre n'était pas celui de Ruby._

 _\- Bon, tout ça c'est bien gentil, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait m'enlever les menottes et me laisser partir, s'il vous plaît ? Parce que c'est prouvé là, j'ai tué personne ! »_

Laurence fit signe à un de ses officiers pour qu'il reconduise Basile en cellule.

 _« Eh mais, vous faîtes quoi, là ?!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas bien de cacher un cadavre chez sa voisine, Monsieur Barrot. Une nuit de plus à l'ombre ne vous fera pas de mal. »_

Le réalisateur cria son mécontentement tandis qu'on le sortait du bureau.

 _« Marlène, Avril, vous avez bien tout compris cette fois ?_

 _\- J'crois, ouais. J'vais faire un papier d'enfer avec cette histoire de fou._

 _\- Il faut être un monstre pour tuer sa propre cousine ! »_

Laurence porta de nouveau son attention vers les deux meurtriers.

 _« Maintenant, ce qui vous attend tous les deux, c'est la guillotine. »_

oOo

Marlène et le Commissaire Laurence étaient assis à une des tables du Majestic. De là, ils avaient une superbe vue sur la scène. Ce soir, Avril se produisait pour la dernière fois dans ce cabaret, et exécutait un numéro de chant. Swan était impatient de la voir et de l'entendre, mais il allait devoir attendre la fin de ce tour de magie qu'il trouvait plus qu'ennuyeux.

 _« Dites-moi, Commissaire…_

 _\- Oui Marlène ?_

 _\- Alice et vous, c'est du sérieux ?_

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ? »_

Elle le regarda avec une expression qui disait clairement _« me prends pas pour une truffe »._ Il capitula.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « Alice et moi » et par « sérieux », Marlène ?_

 _\- Vous l'aimez ? »_

Il ricana, comme si cette option était tout bonnement inenvisageable.

 _« Commissaire, soyez franc. Êtes-vous amoureux d'elle ? »_

Laurence se cala bien au fond de sa chaise tout en regardant Alice qui montait en scène. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, qu'il lui retourna immédiatement. Marlène observa en silence ses deux amis, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. La musique démarra. _I Just Wanna Make Love To You_ , d'Etta James. Le sourire de Laurence s'élargit quand le regard de sa jolie rousse se planta dans le sien.

 _« I don't want you to be no slave. I don't want you to work all day.»_

 _« Vous savez, Commissaire. Vous devriez lui avouer vos sentiments. Il faut saisir le bonheur quand il se présente. »_

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre le conseil de sa secrétaire et ne détacha pas ses yeux de ceux d'Avril.

 _« But I want you to be true. And I just wanna make love to you »._

La sensualité qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses mots rappela à Laurence les nuits passionnées qu'ils avaient passées.

 _« Love to you. »_

Ses mains parcourant le corps d'Avril.

 _« All I want to do is wash your clothes. I don't want to keep you indoors. »_

Son corps qui se contractait sous la puissance du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

 _« There is nothing for you to do but keep me making love to you. »_

La bouche d'Avril qui venait toujours retrouver la sienne.

 _« Love to you. »_

Leurs cris de plaisir lorsqu'ils atteignaient le paroxysme.

Marlène profitait de la voix de son amie mais, comme une grande partie de l'assemblée, se sentait totalement mise à l'écart. Alice ne chantait que pour Laurence, c'était une évidence. Ce dernier semblait totalement hypnotisé, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi, aucun des deux ne s'en serait rendu compte. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle, totalement hors du temps et du monde qui les entourait.

 _« That I can give you all lovin' in whole wild world. »_

Alice se déhanchait lascivement au son de la musique, ce qui rappela à son amant cet effeuillage mémorable qu'elle avait réalisé. Dire qu'il en espérait une séance privée était un doux euphémisme.

La chanson se termina, le public applaudit, ramenant brutalement Avril et le Commissaire à la réalité. La jeune journaliste salua puis repartit dans les coulisses.

 _« C'était magnifique, n'est-ce pas Commissaire ?_

 _\- Elle est magnifique. »_

Il se rendit compte de son aveu et voulut immédiatement se reprendre, mais Marlène l'en empêcha.

 _« Encore une fois : il faut savoir saisir le bonheur quand il se présente. »_

Il soupira, prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis éloigna sa chaise de la table où ils se trouvaient.

 _« Vous avez raison, Marlène. »_

Il se leva et partit en direction des coulisses, sous le regard triomphant de la jolie blonde qui applaudissait la décision de son ami. Swan Laurence n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, il avait été résistant et agent des services secrets. Ah, l'effet Avril…

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. Encore pardon pour l'attente et désolée pour cette enquête torchée. Je manque de métier là-dedans, mais c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron (askip).**

 **Bisous à tou.t.e.s !**


	7. Rien ne va plus

**Faut pas respirer la compote, ça fait tousser.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rien ne va plus**

Le cœur du Commissaire Swan Laurence battait incroyablement fort. Il était terriblement stressé. Grâce aux mots de Marlène, il avait enfin décidé de prendre la situation totalement en main et d'avouer à Alice qu'elle représentait bien plus à ses yeux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il arriva à hauteur du vestiaire des artistes et reconnut le rire de son amante. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais disparut bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut la raison de la bonne humeur de la journaliste au travers de la porte entrouverte. Elle était avec un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux verts et à l'air séducteur. Laurence n'entendait pas bien ce qu'ils se disaient mais il sentait une forte jalousie poindre en lui. Son poing se serra lorsqu'il vit les mains d'Avril se poser sur les avant-bras de cet inconnu. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il avec elle ? Le Commissaire était si énervé : lui qui faisait pourtant confiance à Alice, elle se ne cachait pas pour pouvoir flirter avec un autre que lui. Ne supportant plus cette vision, Swan fit demi-tour plus remonté que jamais et arriva au bar où il commanda un verre d'Armagnac, qu'il avala cul-sec. Il tentait de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations, en vain.

 _« Offert par la dame. »_

Le serveur posa face à lui un deuxième verre et joignit à ses paroles un geste en direction d'une femme assise à l'autre bout du comptoir. Laurence tourna la tête vers elle, elle lui souriait. Brune aux yeux bleus, l'air provocateur, elle avait un petit quelque chose de Maillol. Le visage du Commissaire se décrispa et le sourire séducteur qui faisait tomber les femmes se dessina sur ses traits. Il prit le verre avec lui et partit en direction de cette jolie brune avec qui il avait la ferme intention de passer le restant de la soirée. Si Avril s'autorisait à voir d'autres hommes, alors pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même ? Après tout, eux deux, ce n'était que du vent.

oOo

 _« Monsieur Forestier, je-_

 _\- Alice, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Simon._

 _\- Excusez-moi, Simon. Votre proposition est très intéressante, mais je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse maintenant… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir._

 _\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain midi, Alice. Pas une minute de plus. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que réaliser un rêve ? »_

Le visage de Swan apparut dans l'esprit d'Avril. Lui, il était plus important. Simon Forestier, le blond aux yeux verts avec qui elle discutait depuis plus d'une heure était un producteur parisien qui montait une comédie musicale. Sa chanteuse venait de se blesser et ne pouvait plus assurer les représentations. Venant voir un ami à Tourcoing, il s'était arrêté par hasard au Majestic et était tombé sous le charme d'Alice dès qu'elle avait commencé à chanter. La proposition qu'il lui faisait était un vrai cadeau du ciel pour la jeune journaliste qui devait donner sa réponse définitive le lendemain midi au plus tard, date à laquelle les nouvelles auditions auraient lieu sans cela.

 _« Je vous appelle avant demain midi. C'est promis._

 _\- Merci. Et surtout n'oubliez pas : une chance comme celle-là, ça ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une vie._

\- _J'y penserai._

 _\- Bien. Et maintenant, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre pour faire plus ample connaissance ?_

 _\- Je suis attendue autre part. Bonne soirée, Simon._

 _\- Bonne soirée, Alice. »_

Le producteur quitta la loge, laissant Avril se défaire de sa robe et se démaquiller. Elle était si pressée de retrouver Laurence et de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Il n'en reviendrait pas, c'était sûr. Elle boutonna son jean, se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, prit son sac et partit en vitesse dans la salle. Elle le chercha du regard mais il n'était déjà plus là. Marlène non plus, d'ailleurs.

oOo

 _« Commissaire, hein ? Pas mal… »_

Laurence reboucha la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait dans la main sans quitter la belle brune des yeux.

 _« Et toi, alors ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »_

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 _« Ah, tu as de la visite, on dirait. »_

Le visage de Swan se ferma. Alice. Évidemment que c'était elle, qui d'autre ? La fureur s'empara de nouveau de lui, mais elle était mêlée à quelque chose d'étrange… de la culpabilité, peut-être ? Ramener cette autre femme chez lui, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Définitivement pas.

Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

 _« Alors toi tu pars comme ça, sans dire au revoir ?_

 _\- Que faîtes-vous là, Avril ? »_

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la jeune journaliste disparut immédiatement. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid ?

 _« Tout va bien, Swan ?_

 _\- Tout va très bien, merci. Bonne nuit Avril. »_

Il voulut fermer la porte mais elle l'en empêcha et passa à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

 _« Mais Laurence, qu'est-ce qu... Oh. »_

Quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul, son cœur se brisa en tant de morceaux qu'elle crut en perdre l'équilibre. Et c'est quand Swan se rendit compte de toute la douleur qu'il lui causait qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur.

 _« Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire… »_ fit l'invitée en se dirigeant vers la sortie, en embrassant le Commissaire au passage. _« Rappelle-moi… »_

La porte se ferma, faisant sursauter Avril qui tentait désespérément de rester assez forte pour ne pas pleurer face à Laurence.

 _« Alice, écoute…_

 _\- Dire que je me suis inquiétée ! »_

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le regarda avec tant de haine qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Finalement, ce serait peut-être elle qui le tuerait.

 _« Quand je pense que j'allais te dire que… »_ Elle secoua la tête. _« D'toute façon, ça a plus d'importance maintenant. Salut Laurence. »_

Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte mais il la retint par le bras.

 _« Tu allais me dire quoi, Avril ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Va donc rejoindre l'autre bouffonne, là, t'attends que ça : la baiser !_

 _\- Pardon ?!_

 _\- J't'en prie Laurence, me prends pas pour une conne ! »_

D'un mouvement sec, elle le fit lâcher son bras puis ouvrit la porte.

 _« Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas avoir été le seul à vouloir coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce soir. Je t'ai vu avec ton petit blond, tout à l'heure, au Majestic. Alors à d'autres, Avril. »_

Elle eut le souffle coupé. Non seulement il venait d'admettre qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui être infidèle ce soir, mais en plus, il l'accusait d'avoir voulu faire de même. Elle le dévisageait, choquée et affreusement blessée. Comment la situation avait-elle pu devenir aussi horrible ?

 _« T'y es pas du tout. T'es vraiment con, Laurence. »_ Une larme perla sur sa joue. _« Quand je pense que j'étais venue pour te dire que je t'aime. »_ Elle eut un rire amer. _« J'suis vraiment trop stupide. »_

Elle tourna les talons et partit, laissant le Commissaire sous le choc de cette annonce. Il aurait voulu réagir plus vite, la prier de s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle, lui expliquer qu'il avait agi par orgueil et jalousie… Mais il fut incapable du moindre mouvement. Il se sentait idiot, coupable et triste, terriblement mal. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il ferma machinalement la porte puis, submergé par cette colère envers lui-même qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir, il hurla de rage et renversa tout ce qu'il trouva sur son passage. Malgré la vie qu'il avait menée, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. Avril… Il l'avait perdue et il était le seul responsable de cette situation.

oOo

La fraîcheur du petit matin fit frissonner le policier. Aidé par la fatigue induite par une nuit sans sommeil et le sentiment terrible qu'il éprouvait, le froid s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Monter les escaliers ne l'aida pas à se réchauffer, loin de là. Laurence vérifia que le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait était toujours aussi beau avant de frapper à la porte. Il attendit une réponse pendant de longues secondes, sans résultat.

 _« Alice, c'est moi. Ouvre. »_

Il frappa de nouveau. Il était 8h et généralement à cette heure, elle était debout et prête à partir à la Voix du Nord.

 _« S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle. Alice, je t'en prie. »_

Toujours rien. Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea, comme si son erreur avait pu pousser Avril à commettre l'irréparable. Il se raisonna en pensant qu'elle était une femme indépendante et forte et qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, et surtout pas pour un homme, quel qu'il soit. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort, puis perdant patience, attrapa une clé dans sa poche. Il préférait vérifier par lui-même qu'elle était saine et sauve, quitte à se faire hurler dessus, plutôt que s'inquiéter inutilement. Il ouvrit la porte et passa à l'intérieur. Le minuscule appartement était vide. Laurence soupira.

 _« Bon… »_

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et trouva le studio moins rempli que d'habitude. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il posa le bouquet sur la petite table et griffonna un mot qu'il laissa à côté, avant de s'en aller.

oOo

 _« Mais c'est fantastique Alice ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi !_

 _\- Merci Marlène. Promis, quand je serai une star, je te présenterai à tes idoles._

 _\- Tu es trop gentille. Et le Commissaire, il en pense quoi ? »_

La jeune journaliste perdit instantanément sa bonne humeur et son sourire.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ma vie, le Commissaire ? »_

L'étonnement de la jolie secrétaire était immense. Elle était partie du Majestic en étant persuadée que son patron et sa meilleure amie étaient en train de vivre un moment d'amour et de passion suite aux aveux de leurs sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, Avril se refroidissait à la simple mention du mot « Commissaire ».

 _« Je croyais que vous… Enfin, tu sais…_

\- _On rien du tout, Marlène. Y a rien entre Laurence et moi et y aura jamais rien. Point._

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas, Alice. Hier encore vous étiez si complices et amoureux…_

 _\- Amoureux ? Laurence et moi ? Non je crois pas, non. Plutôt mourir ! »_

La jolie blonde semblait terriblement déçue. Que s'était-il passé pour que les choses dégénèrent autant entre ses deux amis ?

Alice soupira et sourit gentiment.

 _« Bon, Marlène, je vais devoir y aller. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant de partir. »_

Elles s'enlacèrent, tentant chacune de résister pour ne pas pleurer.

 _« Je suis si fière de toi, Alice. Tu vas réaliser ton rêve !_

 _\- On se téléphonera, hein ? Et on s'écrira aussi !_

 _\- C'est promis. »_

Elles se regardèrent, gravant chacune le portrait de l'autre dans son esprit.

 _« Ton train est à quelle heure, déjà ?_

 _\- 10h45._

 _\- C'est dans vraiment pas longtemps, ça…_

 _\- Ouais… Tu vas me manquer, Marlène. »_

La jolie rousse laissa ses larmes couler et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

 _« Toi aussi, Alice. Toi aussi… »_

Avril essuya ses joues puis esquissa un faible sourire.

 _« Bon, j'vais y aller maintenant, hein…_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- À bientôt, Marlène. »_

Elle quitta le bureau du Commissaire en faisant un signe de la main à la jolie secrétaire.

Avril enfourcha son scooter et le démarra au moment où Laurence arrivait sur le parking. Il eut beau crier son nom, elle fonça sans même lui offrir un regard. Il s'empressa d'aller à l'intérieur pour pouvoir questionner Marlène. Elle saurait certainement l'aider à reconquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aimait.

oOo

 _« Sérieusement ? »_

Alice attrapa le bouquet qui se trouvait sur la petite table de son appartement et le jeta à la poubelle.

 _« Je te demande pardon. Reviens-moi, je t'en prie. »_ Elle soupira en lisant le petit mot laissé par Laurence puis le déchira et en fit tomber les morceaux au milieu des fleurs.

Avril attrapa la valise qu'elle avait déjà remplie et l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il n'y manquait rien. Après 20 secondes de réflexion, elle s'avança vers l'étagère sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs romans. Elle en attrapa un qu'elle cala tant bien que mal dans son bagage, puis en prit un deuxième dont quelque chose tomba. Elle ramassa le bout de papier plié et l'admira, le regard teinté de nostalgie. Il s'agissait d'une coupure de presse. Son premier article sur un meurtre. Sa première affaire avec Laurence. Elle déplia soigneusement le papier, découvrant la photo centrale. Swan qui souriait après avoir arrêté le coupable. Alice ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le visage de son amant.

 _« Je le hais. Je le hais ! »_

oOo

 _« Mais c'est affreux ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Commissaire. En tout cas, ce matin, Alice était encore très énervée contre vous. Et maintenant, je la comprends mieux. À sa place, moi aussi je vous détesterais._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, Marlène. Je… Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Elle vous fait perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »_

La jolie blonde adressa un sourire doux à son patron qui sembla se calmer un peu. Elle venait de lui dire qui était le blond qu'il avait vu avec Avril hier soir, ce qu'il lui avait proposé et qu'elle avait accepté.

 _« Contre toute attente, j'en ai bien l'impression…_

 _\- Oh, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, en fait. Alice et vous, vous vous tournez autour depuis le début. Vous vous dites des méchancetés, mais c'est parce que vous ne savez pas comment exprimer votre affection, c'est tout… Vous êtes comme deux enfants, au fond._

 _\- Vous avez certainement raison, Marlène. Je me sens tellement mal, si vous saviez… Je m'en veux mais à un point ! Je lui ai fait du mal parce que j'ai été incapable de contrôler mon ressentiment et d'aller m'expliquer avec elle. J'ai agi comme le pire des crétins et à cause de ça, je risque bien de perdre définitivement la femme que… Enfin, Avril. »_

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, comme si cela allait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

 _« Savez-vous quand elle part ?_

 _\- Aujourd'hui, à 10h45. »_

Les yeux de Laurence s'agrandirent. Il regarda sa montre.

 _« Merde ! »_

Il partit en courant sans même adresser un regard à sa secrétaire qui consulta à son tour sa montre. Il était déjà 10h30.

 _« Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. »_

oOo

La Facel Vega traversait les rues à toute vitesse, manquant d'écraser des piétons et de créer plusieurs accidents. Les minutes paraissaient défiler à une allure folle que la voiture ne parvenait pas à rattraper. Laurence s'arrêta devant les portes de la gare et courut jusque dans le hall, espérant y distinguer la chevelure rousse d'Avril. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop. Il finit par la repérer sur un quai et effectua le plus grand sprint de sa vie pour y arriver, bousculant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage et sautant au-dessus des bagages. Il criait son nom mais elle ne se retournait pas. Il y avait un tel brouhaha, elle ne devait pas l'entendre. Il arriva finalement sur le quai alors qu'elle montait dans le train. Un sifflet retentit et les portes des wagons furent fermées. Laurence parcourut du regard les vitres afin de repérer la jeune journaliste puis courut jusqu'à la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle était assise.

 _« Avril ! »_

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de le voir ici. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait là étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans le verre et que si elle l'entendait, c'était seulement parce qu'il hurlait. Tous les passagers avaient leurs regards tournés vers eux.

 _« Alice descends de ce train, s'il te plaît. »_

Elle fit non de la tête, toujours très remontée après lui. Un nouveau sifflet retentit, puis le moteur du train se mit en marche. Il allait bientôt partir, Laurence devait faire vite.

 _« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'ai été stupide, je me suis comporté comme le pire des salopards. »_

Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle partageait tout à fait son avis.

 _« J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais jaloux et blessé. Je me suis trompé, je le sais maintenant, et j'en suis profondément désolé. »_

Le train se mit à avancer doucement. Laurence jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours, à la recherche de quiconque pouvant le stopper. Personne. Il se mit donc à marcher rapidement pour rester au niveau d'Avril et continuer à lui parler.

 _« Alice, j'ai réagi comme ça parce que… Je tiens à toi... Et je te demande pardon. »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la ferait changer d'avis pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de plus. Le train quitta le quai, et Laurence en fit de même, courant sur les pierres pour pouvoir parler à Avril.

 _« Et j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

L'allure devint trop élevée pour lui, il s'éloignait progressivement d'elle.

 _« Je t'aime Avril ! »_

Il arrêta de courir et regarda les wagons continuer sans lui, avec à leur bord la femme qu'il venait de perdre. Il baissa la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage. Ce qu'il venait de faire était insensé, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette attitude. Alice le changeait, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Il releva les yeux, s'attendant à voir le train déjà loin. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il s'était arrêté à une centaine de mètres de lui et une jolie rousse en descendait, sa valise à la main. Le petit sourire qu'Avril adressa à Laurence à ce moment-là fut la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

o

oOo

o

 _« Je te déteste Swan. J'aurais jamais dû accepter. »_

Le Commissaire sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la belle jeune femme qu'il enlaçait.

 _« Tu es magnifique, Avril._

 _\- Tu parles, Charles. Je ressemble à rien ! »_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Alexina qui lança un regard assassin à son fils.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé voir la mariée avant la cérémonie, ça porte malheur !_

 _\- Oh, si j'avais de la chance, je ne me serais jamais retrouvé à épouser un tel spécimen. »_

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du spécimen en question. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, fier de lui, avant de capituler et de quitter la pièce.

 _« Alice, ma chère, vous êtes à tomber par terre !_

 _\- Mouais._

 _\- Mais si. Je suis si heureuse que Swan vous ait choisie. J'ai su dès que je vous ai rencontrée que vous étiez celle qu'il lui fallait. »_

Avril esquissa un sourire tout en essayant en vain de calmer son stress. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se marier. Et Laurence non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi ils avaient finalement pris la décision de le faire. Certes, ça faisait « mieux » vis-à-vis des autres, mais ils se fichaient pas mal de l'avis des gens. Marlène entra à son tour, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, rayonnante comme jamais.

 _« Alice, tu es magnifique !_

 _\- Merci Marlène. Ça va toi ?_

 _\- Très bien, merci. Le bébé a arrêté de donner des coups de pieds. Je crois qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas très gentil de frapper sa maman. »_

Avril eut un petit rire. Que de chemin parcouru en un an. Elle qui filait le parfait imparfait amour avec Laurence, Marlène mariée à Tim Glissant et bientôt mère. Si on lui avait raconté tout cela 12 mois auparavant, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste.

 _« Et vous alors, Alice ?_

 _\- Quoi, moi ?_

 _\- Quand est-ce que j'aurai droit à des petits enfants ?_

 _\- Oh eh oh là ! Hein ! Non mais ! »_

Son pseudo-énervement et son manque total d'argument furent à l'origine d'une grande fausse joie chez les deux femmes qui l'entouraient.

 _« Alice, tu attends un enfant ?_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- On vous promet que quand vous l'annoncerez, nous ferons semblant de ne rien savoir._

 _\- Non mais arrêtez, là ! Ça va hein ! J'suis pas enceinte, oh. J'ai une tête à avoir des gosses, moi ? »_

Alexina et Marlène échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent positivement la tête.

 _« Non mais n'importe quoi. Vous grésillez du trolley toutes les deux, et sévère ! »_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on vint chercher la mariée, sa demoiselle d'honneur et sa belle-mère. Personne n'aurait su dire qui d'Avril ou de Laurence était le plus stressé des deux, mais une chose était sûre : ils se trouvaient exactement là où ils devaient être et avec la personne qu'il leur fallait.

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale se firent entendre et les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent sur Alice, accompagnée de Tricard. Il avait de suite accepté de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel, touché par cette demande inattendue. Laurence ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant s'avancer.

 _« Félicitations Commissaire, votre femme est la deuxième la plus canon de l'assemblée après la mienne. »_ glissa Tim, qui était son témoin.

Avril arriva enfin auprès de lui. Il lui prit la main pendant qu'ils écoutaient le discours du prêtre. Ils ne croyaient pas en dieu, alors toutes ces histoires de Paradis, d'Enfer et d'amour jusqu'à dans l'autre monde et sous les yeux du tout puissant ne les intéressaient guère. Ça les gonflait même plutôt pas mal.

Quand le religieux finit enfin par demander à Alice si elle voulait épouser Laurence, elle répondit :

 _« Bah puisqu'on est là, autant y aller… Oui, je le veux. »_

Quand il posa la même question à Swan à propos d'Avril, celui-ci soupira longuement puis répondit :

 _« Je le regrette déjà, mais bon… Oui, je le veux. »_

Le prêtre les déclara mari et femme avec un air médusé. Il n'avait jamais vu deux époux avoir ce genre de réaction et ce genre de discours. Ils faisaient preuve d'une telle désinvolture et d'un tel désintérêt qu'il se demanda même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage forcé auquel ils s'opposaient tous les deux. Mais ses soupçons furent balayés en un quart de seconde lorsqu'il prononça les mots _« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »_ La passion qu'il y avait entre ces deux énergumènes était incroyable, ils fusionnaient.

La fête qui suivit fut à tout point géniale. L'orchestre convoqué pour l'occasion faisait danser tous les invités –y compris Laurence-, la nourriture était délicieuse et l'ambiance bon enfant. La lumière des astres accompagna cette union inattendue mais pourtant si belle jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

oOo

 _« Avril ! La nuit de noces, tu dois la passer avec ton mari, pas avec la salle de bain. »_

Laurence s'impatientait sur son lit. Il voulait sa femme et il la voulait maintenant. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la lumière de la chambre s'éteignit.

 _« Tu sais, je ne m'appelle plus Avril, maintenant… »_

Des petites lumières s'allumèrent simultanément, révélant Avril face à lui. Elle avait ce regard extrêmement sensuel, cette aura extraordinairement séduisante auxquels Laurence était incapable de résister. Elle portait une nuisette en soie noire incroyablement sexy. Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du Commissaire et les premières notes d'une chanson retentirent comme par magie. _I Put A Spell On You._

Alice se déhancha lascivement au rythme de la musique, faisant lentement glisser une bretelle de sa nuisette sur son épaule. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour être de dos à Swan et continua sa danse envoutante sous les yeux emplis de désir de son amant. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les relever et les fit retomber dans une cascade de feu, puis se caressa, parcourant son propre corps comme Laurence le faisait lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il la regardait avec un plaisir non dissimulé et une envie dévorante. Elle pivota pour lui faire de nouveau face et fit sensuellement glisser sa deuxième bretelle qui entraîna la nuisette dans sa chute, révélant les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. Cet ensemble en dentelle rouge vif excita Laurence au plus haut point. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle le repoussa sur le lit d'un geste. Elle dansa encore un peu, jouant avec les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et les nerfs de son mari. De nouveau, elle se mit de dos à lui et détacha d'un geste ce bout de tissu qu'elle enleva très lentement et sexuellement, et qu'elle finit par lui lancer. Elle se retourna, le laissa l'admirer quelques secondes et s'approcha de lui avec un regard plein d'envie et un sourire charmeur. Elle le voulait, et si elle s'était dévêtue plus vite que prévue, c'était uniquement pour cette raison. Laurence était devenu sa drogue, son amour et son corps représentaient une addiction grandissante et toujours plus dévorante. Elle le voulait, maintenant, et sans plus attendre.

 _« Fais-moi l'amour, Swan. »_

* * *

 **Et c'est un clap de fin ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.  
À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Swalice vaincra ! **


End file.
